Angeles de Cephiro
by Hikaru Michaelis
Summary: UA - Este es un fic donde las guerreras magicas viven una vida llena de fantasia, magia, guerra y muchos misterios... resubida
1. Chapter 1

Ángeles de Céphiro.

Capítulo 0

**El principio.**

Cuentan las historias en los pergaminos de la antigüedad que cuando brilló el Sol por primera vez, surgió en el universo una nueva galaxia. Dentro de ella fue creado un sistema conocido como Sistema Solar, en él 10 planetas fueron creados por Zión un joven dios de cabellos plateados, ojos color miel, cejas un poco pobladas, mirada brillante y penetrante, de facciones serias, muy apuesto y de carácter reservado, de complexión delgada y alta estatura. Decidió darle vida sólo a uno de los planetas: La Tierra.

Durante mucho tiempo fue habitaba por la humanidad y era el lugar más pacífico y hermoso que pudiera existir en todo el universo. Pero con el tiempo se vio corrompida por el odio, la maldad, la superioridad y las constantes guerras que sus habitantes provocaban buscando el poder absoluto y la total destrucción de sus semejantes… Al ver esto el joven dios decidió castigar a la humanidad y darle vida a otro planeta; un maravilloso lugar al que le dio por nombre: Céphiro. A este planeta le fue dando vida al ir creando hermosos paisajes, empezando con un océano de mares cristalinos y con colores que van desde el verde turquesa pasando por el azul marino hasta llegar a un azul profundo. Sus aguas rodean las hermosas tierras adornadas por los más frondosos bosques y verdes valles, bellas praderas adornadas con una exquisita variedad de flores, ríos de caudal tranquilo que surcan las tierras, así como también creó llamativas montañas que flotan por los cielos extrañamente adornadas en la cima con un poco de nieve y pequeñas cascadas cuyas aguas caían de sus bordes hacia el océano y que les otorgaban un toque especial. Pero eso no era todo, para continuar con el sin igual paisaje le dio vida a inimaginables criaturas, que se encargarían de custodiar el Taur Aina "Bosque Sagrado".

Entre las criaturas se pueden mencionar a las Faeries ó Hadas: Pequeños seres muy conocidas en todo el reino mágico, a pesar de que existen muchos grupos de hadas cada una pertenece a un elemento. Acostumbran vivir en los bosques, arroyos, cuevas e incluso pueden habitar en un tronco hueco de un viejo árbol, en su mayoría acostumbran a salir de noche, e intervienen en todo el desarrollo de las flores, de las que representan su aroma, su color e incluso su forma. Se dice que jamás envejecen, son extremadamente bellas, y tienen un gran parecido con las doncellas humanas. Pero es fácil distinguirlas porque no en todo se parecen a nuestro genero, la mayoría de ellas poseen las orejas puntiagudas al igual que los elfos, su piel acostumbra a tomar los colores de acuerdo al entorno en el cual viven, por ello pueden ser translucidas. Tienen alas tipo insecto ya sean en forma de mariposa o de libélula cuyas membranas pueden ser transparentes o multicolores, sus largos cabellos son irisados y generalmente suelen vestirse con ropas sutiles, tipo gasas o muselinas, aman la música, les encanta cantar, son muy sociables y gustan de estar acompañadas. Los Unicornios y Pegasos: Hermosos animales que habitan en los bosques de Céphiro. Los unicornios lucen un cuerno en la frente de su cabeza, su piel es de un blanco purísimo, aunque al principio los potrillos son dorados y se vuelven plateados antes de alcanzar la madurez. El cuerno, la sangre y el pelo del unicornio tienen cualidades mágicas muy poderosas, a diferencia del Pegaso un unicornio no posee alas, pero particularmente son veloces y algunos tienen la capacidad de hacerse invisibles. Un Pegaso es un corcel alado de naturaleza mágica. Se trata de un ser inteligente, bondadoso y salvaje. Un Pegaso es una criatura muy tímida que sólo puede ser domada por jinetes de buen corazón tienen la forma y el tamaño de un caballo árabe y unas enormes alas emplumadas. Suelen ser blancos, aunque también se conocen marrones y hay rumores de Pegasos negros. Independientemente de su color todos los Pegasos son seres bondadosos y nobles. Los grifos son los enemigos naturales de los Pegasos. Cuando se enfrenta a un grifo, el Pegaso aprovecha su mayor velocidad en el vuelo para cansarle y distraerle. Si se enfrenta a un dragón intenta atraerlo a lugares de difícil acceso para que el dragón no pueda seguirlo fácilmente, y así aprovechar este tiempo para atacar. Suelen atacar en picado con los cascos y con los dientes.

Pero para poder mantener el equilibrio del planeta Zión creo desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad a los seres más temibles que se pudieran conocer, ya que si existía el bien por consiguiente el mal también debía de existir pues un mundo lleno de paz y armonía sería un mundo completamente aburrido; así que no dudó en darles vida, teniendo el cuidado de no perder el control sobre ellas. Entre sus creaciones están los Urulókis,"Dragones" seres con cuerpo de serpiente, alas de murciélago y dos fuertes patas con filosas y poderosas garras, tienen la capacidad de crear un potente gas mortífero de color verde que surge de su aliento, al igual que una poderosa llamarada de fuego, también creo otras criaturas inferiores que el dragón pero igualmente de cuidado los Grifos, animales con cabeza de águila, cuerpo de león y alas de murciélago o de águila, con la sola emisión de un chillido son capaces de enloquecer a sus víctimas y provocar la pérdida del sentido; el animal haciendo uso de sus poderosas garras troza el cuerpo de su presa para luego devorarlo. Por otra parte también creó a los Gwath Rána "Sombras Errantes" espíritus cubiertos por una capa negra de alta estatura y cuyo rostro se oculta bajo una capucha de donde solo se pueden observar dos ojos de flameante mirada muy penetrante y aterradora, de las mangas surgen unas manos grises de apariencia putrefacta y como espíritus que son, sus cuerpos parecen levitar sobre el piso; cuando atacan, su contacto frío hace que se entumezcan las articulaciones y que la víctima quede casi paralizada, perdiendo además los sentidos como el olfato, el tacto y el oído. En ese momento las sombras comienzan a drenar la energía, incluso, haciendo uso de sus uñas afiladas atraviesan el cuerpo vertiéndole un veneno a la víctima para esta convertirse en una sombra pasando al plano material negativo y dejando sólo su sombra en el plano material primario. Algunas víctimas mueren antes de llegar a ser drenadas por completo y entonces son abandonadas. Las sombras son seres de inteligencia baja, no obedecen órdenes y tienen una buena movilidad que les permite ir a voluntad sin ser percibidas. Son nocturnos e inmunes al frío y a ciertos hechizos y conjuros. Todos ellos se encargaban de resguardar el Iâ Helë o den na Urth "Abismo Negro o de la Muerte" que se localiza en el lado oeste de Eira, noroeste de Fraria y al este de Leiram, en el punto muerto de Céphiro.

Aunque también con la creación del planeta y sus animales, Zión decidió darle una nueva oportunidad de vida a la raza de Los Hombres: con la esperanza de que fueran diferentes. Ellos que vieron la luz por vez primera en el país de los elfos llamado Fraria en el lejano oriente de la Tierra Media. A diferencia de los elfos se les dieron las mismas características que a los hombres de la tierra, esto es, que son seres mortales y tienen una vida corta. En lo referente a la fortaleza física y nobleza de espíritu han mejorado. Se trata de una raza que sucumbe fácilmente a las pestes y a los rigores del entorno; su cuerpo y su espíritu pueden quedar dañados por todo tipo de cosas que no afectan en absoluto a los elfos. Por todo esto, los llaman engwar, "enfermizos". Es una raza pertinaz que se reproduce con mayor rapidez que todas las demás razas, y, aunque perecen con facilidad, vuelven a multiplicarse y se desarrollan con velocidad, de modo que algunos los llaman "los usurpadores".

Antes que los hombres también nacieron los Elfos; quienes lo primero que percibieron cuando vinieron al mundo fue la luz de las nuevas estrellas . Por eso los elfos aman la luz de las estrellas sobre todas las cosas. Tienen ojos brillantes ya que cuando la nueva luz de las estrellas penetró en sus ojos, permaneció allí para siempre. Zión, creó la raza más hermosa y más sabia que ha existido jamás y declaró que los elfos tendrían y crearían más belleza que cualquier criatura terrena y que experimentarían la mayor felicidad y la más profunda aflicción. Serían inmortales y siempre jóvenes. No conocerían la enfermedad, pero sus cuerpos serían como la tierra en sustancia y podrían ser destruidos, podrían sucumbir por la acción del fuego o del acero en la guerra, ser asesinados e incluso morir de pena. Tienen el mismo tamaño que los hombres, pero son más fuertes de espíritu y de cuerpo y no se debilitan con la edad, al contrario, se hacen más sabios y hermosos. Andan siempre envueltos en una luz que es como el resplandor de la Luna que acaba de ponerse en los límites de la tierra. Su cabello es como oro hilado, plata tejida, azabache pulimentado. El sonido de su voz es variado, hermoso y sutil como el agua. Dominan el arte de la oratoria, el canto y la poesía. Su dialecto es conocido como Quenya y fueron los que se encargaron de enseñarle a las demás razas el arte del habla. Después de los Elfos vinieron los Istari; seres que fueron llamados "Magos" por los hombres. Llegaron al noroeste con el fin de corregir el desequilibrio provocado por una futura guerra que se fuera a desarrollar, en la Tierra Media de Céphiro. Aparecieron secretamente bajo forma humana, pues no podían hacerse presentes con toda la fuerza de sus inmortales espíritus y debían limitarse a los poderes que podían adquirirse en las Tierras Mortales, físicamente son muy vigorosos, muy hábiles de cuerpo y mente, usan báculos para concentrar y hacer uso de su poder y cada Istari tiene su propio rango; siendo el blanco el más alto y gris el siguiente en poder y sabiduría. Tienen prohibido dominar a los pueblos de la Tierra Media.

Ahora bien, a cada raza Zión le asigno un Líder, que se encargaría de mantener el equilibrio entre sus semejantes. A cada uno le otorgó un don mágico y un objeto símbolo de su poder: a los elfos los lideraría una mujer cuyo don es la curación y ver el futuro, como símbolo debe portar una corona con la que podrá predecir el futuro, a los istari los lideraría el mejor de ellos dándole solamente un magnifico báculo como símbolo pues como es sabido los Istari por naturaleza tienen sus propios dones, y por último entre los hombres, eligió al que demostró tener buen corazón y ser digno de liderar a los suyos con inteligencia, le otorgó por don un poco de magia y como símbolo una fuerte y aguerrida espada. Zión tuvo la certeza de que hizo bien en darle vida al nuevo planeta, ya que el planeta Tierra estaba por afrontar el preludio de la devastación y aunque se mantendría con vida solo los que merecieran habitar en ella serían los elegidos para cuidarla y protegerla y tal vez devolverle su belleza natural perdida. Aunque verdaderamente eso ya no importaba pues Céphiro tenía toda la prioridad de Zión pues era su orgullo aquel lugar, que desde su creación se había logrado mantener en perfecto equilibrio. Pero también sabía que algún día pudiera sufrir el mismo destino que la Tierra, conocía a su hermano y no descartaba la posibilidad de que un nuevo conflicto se creara gracias a él, así que para prevenir tal peligro decidió enviar a los guardianes que intentaron proteger la Tierra pero que por culpa de la propia humanidad no lo lograron y ahora se encargarían del bienestar de tan bello lugar, borró sus recuerdos, pero resguardó sus verdaderos poderes en uno de los reinos, poderes que les serían devueltos el día que los llegaran a necesitar; cada uno de ellos nació entre las razas humanas y otro entre el reino animal con el fin de proteger a los suyos ante cualquier adversidad… pero será esta la verdad? pues hay muchas cosas inconclusas que poco a poco se descubrirán...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo I

La dolorosa pérdida.

Ahora bien, la historia comienza con la penosa separación de una pareja, el esposo no aparentaba tener más de 23 años y su esposa a lo mucho tenía 20 años, la pareja vivía en el castillo real de la comunidad de Leiram país de los Hombres, el joven esposo ha decidido marcharse a tierras desconocidas en búsqueda de nuevas aventuras, en su rostro puede vislumbrarse un gesto de gran ahínco por afrontar cualquier peligro que se le presente, contrario al rostro afligido de su joven esposa que muestra el avanzado estado de encinta en el que se encuentra dentro de poco tiempo daría a luz a una nueva vida, por tal motivo, mayor es su temor sobre su amado, temor de que no llegara a tiempo o aun peor de perderlo víctima de alguna criatura peligrosa que se topara en su camino…

- Por favor Thören, por lo que más quieras no hagas ese viaje -le suplicó su esposa, una bella mujer de cabellos rojizos como el fuego, ondulado y largo hasta su cintura, brillantes ojos azul celeste, piel tersa y delicada como una flor, de complexión delgada y alta estatura, lleva puesto un delicado vestido azul celeste hecho de seda, de cuello y mangas caídas y drapeadas, el vestido va ceñido a su cuerpo por una pequeña cintilla amarrada a su espalda que deja ver la hermosa figura de su estado, la falda es de corte largo tipo princesa que cubre sus pies, en los cuales lleva puestos una sencillas zapatillas hechas de un material suave parecido a la piel- Hazlo por nuestro bebé que ya le falta poco para nacer.

- Pequeña si por eso mismo lo hago, por nuestro bebé, quiero realizar este viaje para encontrar el regalo más hermoso que te puedas imaginar, algo nunca antes visto para que nuestro pequeño o pequeña se sienta orgulloso de su padre, que realizó un viaje de aventura para traerle un regalo muy especial y único para él o ella -le dijo con orgullo y una afable sonrisa, el hombre es un poco más alto que su amada esposa, tiene cabello cenizo, corto y lacio, de unos cálidos y vibrantes ojos color marrón, cuerpo esbelto, de espíritu noble e inquieto, lleva puesto una camisa color marrón con bordados dorados, cuello en v, manga larga, encima lleva puesto un chaleco negro de cuello redondo y corte largo hasta las rodillas que lleva sujeto por un cinturón, pantalones anchos en color negro y botal de piel también en color negro.

- Pero amor tu sabes que no es necesario que hagas eso, el solo hecho de que tú estés aquí en el momento justo de que nuestro bebé nazca será más que suficiente, no necesita de ningún regalo en especial a quien necesita es a ti y si te llegara a ocurrir algo malo, dios no lo quiera, pero temo por ti y de lo que te pueda suceder si realizas ese viaje -continuó suplicándole.

- No te preocupes te aseguro que nada me sucederá, además sabes que suelo ser muy obstinado y que por más que me insistas es un capricho que quiero cumplir, por favor quiero que estés tranquila que ya verás que tarde que temprano estaré de vuelta hasta mucho antes de lo planeado -le dijo conciliador para calmar a su angustiada esposa.

- ¿Es una promesa?... ¿me prometes que volverás con bien y que estarás aquí para cuando nuestro bebé nazca¿me lo prometes? -insistió con mirada afligida.

- Claro es una promesa -le aseguró con una cautivadora sonrisa sellando su promesa con un tierno y delicado beso- Te prometo que regresaré por ti y este pequeño ser que está por nacer. Cuídate pequeño -dijo acariciando y besando el vientre de la mujer- y cuídate más tú mi querida Mariel.

La esposa besó nuevamente a su amado compañero a modo de despedida, este tomó todas sus cosas y lentamente partió hacia su nueva aventura como le había hecho creer a su joven esposa, ya saliendo de la casa su esposa le veía alejarse, parada en el marco de la gran puerta y acariciando su vientre deseó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que su amado esposo regresara con bien, tristemente le dedicó una sonrisa que él no pudo ver pues ya había atravesado el extenso jardín y se encontraba demasiado lejos para notarlo…

Los días fueron transcurriendo lentamente, algo verdaderamente angustiante para la mujer, mientras tanto su esposo se encontraba ya en las cercanías de una aldea lejos de Leiram, el lugar al que se había decidido a explorar y que se encontraba completamente abandonado, todos sus habitantes habían huido hacia otras aldeas…aun sabiendo de su tremenda peligrosidad y temiendo que no pudiera cumplir con su promesa, se arriesgo a explorar tal lugar pues siendo él el elegido como uno de los "Lideres" de su raza, su deber era cerciorarse de los recientes y extraños sucesos que se murmuraba, ocurrían en aquella aldea, ya que en contadas ocasiones temibles criaturas del Iâ Helë se escabullían entre las aldeas para atacar a sus aldeanos que ahí habitaran. El rey Thören pronto se introdujo a un bosque que precedía al abismo en lo más profundo de aquel lugar, ya en su interior se encontró a un extraño lobo blanco de gran tamaño, sus orejas eran un poco más largas de lo normal, se podía observar una especie de melena en su cuello y sobre su lomo dos miembros en forma de látigo, y en sus patas una poderosas y prominentes garras, sus ojos tipo gato color amarillo miraron fijamente al hombre, una batalla entre bestia y hombre estaba por comenzar…

- ¿Man nályë? -murmuró el animal con rabia emitiendo un fuerte gruñido.

- ¿Qué, n… no entiendo… pu… puedes hablar? -tartamudeó incrédulo el humano.

- Ah, eres un hombre. Dije que quién eres… cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí si le he ordenado a todas las criaturas matar a todo el que se atreviera a entrar en mis dominios. -increpó el animal con rudeza sin responder a la pregunta.

- Yo, no vi a ninguna bestia que quisiera impedirme la entrada -aseguró con sutileza a pesar de la incertidumbre que le oprimía- supongo que deben estar muy ocupados atacando y matando a todos los hombres de las aldeas cercanas. -le reprochó el humano.

- "Jhm eso es perfecto, después de todo han acatado todas mis ordenes y el plan va a la perfección"-pensó esbozando una sonrisa de deleite- pero veo que un hombre se les ha escabullido, bueno eso ya no importa ahora mismo me haré cargo de ti. -agregó apáticamente.

- Se nota que no sabes con quien te metes, yo no soy un ser humano normal -dijo irónicamente el benévolo rey, mientras desenvainaba una hermosa espada, de fino corte y doble filo, la empuñadora estaba adornada con la figura de un dragón negro con el cuerpo enrollado en ella y con las alas extendidas hacia los lados- Ten por seguro que con esta misma espada acabaré con tu miserable vida y te haré pagar por todas las muertes que has causado -agregó en tono desafiante.

- En serio!? Eso es digno de verse -se burló el lobo al momento de dar un zarpazo dispuesto a atacar a su victima con sus poderosas garras.

- Grave error bestia -dijo el hombre al momento de apuntar su espada hacia el corazón del gran lobo.

- Grave error tuyo… ¡Runya! -gritó la bestia al momento de lanzar una poderosa llamarada de fuego.

- ¿¡Qué!? -Gritó el rey con una mirada perpleja- Oh no! Cresta Escudo!!! -la llamarada estuvo a punto de darle alcance e inesperadamente haciendo uso de la magia que le fue otorgada sep protegió creando un escudo de energía.

- "Lo que esperaba, es la víctima perfecta que acabará con todo. Amo, nuevamente te demostraré mi verdadera lealtad y ofreceré el cuerpo de este humano en tu honor" -pensó el animal, mientras cesaba su ataque.

- ¿Qué, eso es todo lo que puedes dar… bestia? -dijo el rey en un tono despectivo e impasible, dejando de blandir su espada.

- No, también puedo hacer esto -súbitamente agitó los miembros tipo látigos de su lomo y lanzando un fuerte aullido hizo que de una densa nube que le mismo formara en el cielo de esta saliera un potente rayo, mismo que segundos después lanzó hacia su contrincante tomándolo desprevenido.

- Maldición!! -el hombre trató de defenderse con un nuevo escudo pero ya era demasiado tarde, el fulminante rayo le dio alcance- ¡¡¡Aargghh….!!!! -fue el gritó desgarrador que el desafortunado rey dejó escapar antes de caer exánime sobre la tierra.

La bestia al ver el desenlace de su víctima dejó escapar una estridente risa victoriosa, se acercó al cuerpo inerte examinando que estuviera por completo inconsciente, luego con sus fauces tomó al hombre y lanzó el cuerpo sobre su lomo para luego emprender su caminata lejos de aquel lugar y llevárselo a lo más profundo del abismo donde procedió a adentrarse en una profunda y lóbrega cueva, sin duda era su refugio…

Mientras tanto y de regreso al castillo de Leiram, la joven mujer que estaba a punto de dar a luz, sintió un súbito y profundo dolor que atravesó su corazón e inmediatamente dejó caer el hermoso objeto que en sus manos sostenía, un dije, recuerdo que algún tiempo atrás su esposo le regalara, donde apareciera ella junto a él los dos esbozando una radiante sonrisa, el cristal que protegía el retrato se había hecho añicos al contacto con el piso, símbolo de un mal presagio. Inmediatamente la mujer comenzó a llorar desoladamente, dejándose caer lentamente sobre el piso determinadamente sabía que algo estaba mal y que nunca más a su esposo volvería a ver; una de sus súbditas drásticamente entró a la habitación de su señora temiendo lo peor…

- Mi lady!!! Por dios! qué tiene, qué le pasa… ¿por qué llora? -dijo una muy desesperada muchacha de aproximadamente 17 años, de largo cabello color castaño claro que lo lleva amarrado por un cintillo rojo en una alta cola de caballo, hermosos ojos cafés oscuros tienen un brillo de humildad y nobleza, vestía un sencillo vestido pantalón de tela de algodón color rojo, encima llevaba una especie de chalina de cuello un poco holgado tipo cuello de tortuga en color beige, de mangas largas y arandelas que caen sobre los hombros, en su cintura llevaba puesto un grueso cinturón también en color beige que sostenía una tela que la hacía de falda con grandes aberturas en los costados todo con adornos dorados, por zapatos llevaba unos botines también de color beige- Por favor, tranquilícese no es bueno que se ponga así en su estado… -dijo tomándola de los hombros.

- Presea… Ay Presea… me siento morir… me quiero morir -le dijo la mujer con afligido llanto que entrecortaba su voz.

- Pero mi señora, por qué dice eso… -repuso la angustiada muchacha- si es por su esposo no se debe preocupar más, ya verá que pronto estará de regreso y justo a tiempo para ver a nacer a su bebé -dijo para tratar de tranquilizarla, obteniendo un contradictorio resultado pues la mujer lloraba con más intensidad- Mi lady me preocupa, por favor si confía en mi dígame qué es lo que tiene, por qué llora de esa manera y más ahora que le acabo de mencionar a su… -dudó, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse sobre su cama- esposo…

- Presea… Presea, he tenido un mal presentimiento… -respondió tratando de contener su llanto- y…

- ¿Si? La escucho… -le interrumpió.

- …Ese presentimiento me dice que mi esposo ha… -un leve escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo- mi esposo ha… muerto -finalizó la pelirroja.

- Pero cómo, si su alteza se fue a un viaje al bosque sagrado… cómo puede pensar que algo así le pudiera suceder -dijo una Presea incrédula.

- Eso es lo qué él dijo para convencernos y no preocuparnos, pero… muy dentro de mi… algo me dice que eso es mentira y que en realidad se fue a indagar sobre los sucesos ocurridos en las lejanas aldeas de Leiram, muy cerca del Iâ Helë… y algo malo le sucedió, mi corazón me lo dice… mi corazón me dice que… é ya no volverá nunca más -respondió con seguridad aún con lágrimas resbalando sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- Mi lady, no puede decir eso con tanta seguridad… me asusta, pero ya verá que pronto estará de regreso no se angustie más -insistió vehementemente la chica.

- Mi mente quisiera que así fuera pero… mi corazón me dice todo lo contrario. Presea, quisiera pedirte que me dejaras un rato a solas, necesito desahogar este amargo dolor que me embarga… -le pidió la mujer con una mirada que dirigía al cielo a través de su ventana- Por favor…

- Pero… Esta bien, si necesita algo solo llámeme -accedió con una delicada sonrisa y procedió a retirarse de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

- Oh mi querido Thören, por qué tenias que ir a ese lugar aun sabiendo que podías morir… he presentido tu muerte y me causa un gran dolor, he perdido al ser que más he amado a este mundo y no sabes cuánto deseo estar junto a ti - se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia una mesita de noche, abre el único cajón y toma un pequeño cuchillo usa para abrir los sobres de las cartas- Pero eso ya no importa, pronto estaré contigo -dijo apuntando a su muñeca amenazando en provocarse una herida.

- "Por favor no lo hagas" -dijo una suave y dulce voz en su mente.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? -preguntó exaltada.

- "Por favor no lo hagas" -volvió a repetir- "No cometas una tontería, tienes que vivir por ti… y por ese pequeño ser que está por nacer" -repuso la voz- "Tiene derecho a la vida tanto como tú, no sufras más, te ayudará a borrar ese sentimiento y llenará tu vida de luz, además será un bebé privilegiado pues tendrá una gran misión por cumplir"

- Pero… ¿quién eres¿por qué no te puedo ver?

- Solo soy un mensajero que habla a través de tu mente, escucha mi voz y hazme caso, no te dejes morir… -dijo finalizando el mensaje…

Y ahí se encontraba, frente a la tumba vacía del que fuese un gran guerrero, esposo y tal vez un excelente padre para el bebé que ella estaba esperando y el cual vino a nacer días después de la dolorosa partida de su amado y que el destino se encargó de arrebatarlo de su lado con la muerte en tierras lejanas y completamente peligrosas es por eso que la tumba se encuentra vacía pues su cuerpo nunca pudo recuperarse, cruel destino para ella que había perdido al ser que más amaba en este mundo y por un momento pensó en quitarse la vida y no permitirle nacer a aquel bebé que en su vientre ya se había formado y que solo pedía nacer para aliviar su dolor, afortunadamente una extraña voz la hizo entrar en razón y no la llevó a cometer tal locura. Ahora el tiempo ha pasado y las heridas de su corazón casi han sanado por eso ha decidido visitar la tumba simbólica que le hicieron a su amado esposo ya que su cuerpo jamás fue hallado. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, una fuerte ráfaga sopló e hizo caer la capucha que ocultaba el hermoso rostro de una mujer que ni se inmutó frente a tan amenazadora tormenta que estaba a punto de comenzar. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el epitafio escrito sobre la elegante sepultura de mármol...

Thören Ragnus, Soberano y Rey de la Orden de Leiram.

1 de agosto de 260 - 13 de septiembre de 283.

La larga cola que recogía el rojizo cabello de la mujer ondulaba con el viento, al igual que su capa negra en señal de luto. Sus ojos azul celeste, dejaron escapar unas pocas lágrimas, mientras murmuraba unas palabras:

- Poderoso gobernante, hijo de Gaehlia y señor de mil batallas, de espíritu ardiente, corazón fuerte. Que tu alma encuentre la paz por siempre.

Cubriendo de nuevo su cabeza con la capucha, se alejó de la tumba con paso lento caminando hacia donde estaba no una, sino dos pequeñas niñas de escasos 5 años, ambas gemelitas y que para su sorpresa habían sido dos en lugar de una. Las niñas estaban esperándole montadas sobre un hermoso corcel blanco, en sus rostros se dibujan una gran sonrisa dedicada a su madre para alentar sus penas y aliviar su dolor, esas dos pequeñas niñas habían sido su bendición después de tan dolorosa pérdida y la mujer también las amaba más que a nada. Las nenas también portaban una capa, la de la primera era de color rosa pastel y la de la otra de color violeta, la capa cubría perfectamente sus rostros más sin embargo se podía ver claramente los mechones rojizos de una y unos rosas de la otra, siendo esta la única característica que las diferenciaba, ambas poseían unos hermosos y vibrantes ojos color marrón.

- ¿Nos vamos ya mamita? -preguntó una niña con su singular sonrisa que sujetaba a las riendas del blanco corcel.

- Claro pequeña ya nos vamos, ya he terminado con lo que desde hace mucho debí haber hecho ya puedo regresar más tranquila a casa -le respondió su madre borrando su semblante triste mientras adoptaba una afable sonrisa y montaba el animal.

- Esa es la tumba de papito¿vedad mami? -preguntó curiosa la segunda niña que iba abrazada a la cintura de su hermana- ¿papito esta ahí?

- Así es pequeña, es ahí donde su padre descansa…

- OH ¿Y le dijiste que no estoy molesta con él poque no está conmigo y tamben que lo quiedo mucho? -repuso con mirada inocente y entusiasta la segunda pequeña.

- Claro que le dije y ¿saben una cosa? -las niñas movieron la cabeza negativamente a modo de respuesta- Papi me dijo que está muy orgulloso de ustedes y también me dijo lo mucho que las quiere -mintió, no quería lastimar los sentimientos de su hija diciéndole la verdad.

- ¿De verdad? Ya ves hermanita no tenías por que preocuparte yo te dije que papi nos quiede y nos cuida allá donde esté -dijo la nena de cabellos rosas.

- Si -repuso tímidamente su hermanita- Oh mami pero no te vayas a poner tiste poque a ti tamben te quedemos mucho -repuso al notar un poco de tristeza en los ojos de su madre.

- Oh no, no estoy triste, yo también las quiero mucho y no saben cuánto -Se monta sobre el blanco corcel, brindándoles una tierna sonrisa y depositando un suave beso sobre la mejilla de sus pequeñas, las dos eran la medicina y el consuelo que alivia sus penas y tristeza ya que con la gentileza, inocencia y gran dulzura que siempre irradiaban le hacían tener una vida maravillosa… y vaya que hubiera cometido un gran pecado si la vida se hubiese quitado en aquel entonces- No saben cuánto… -se repitió así misma esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras el corcel galopaba camino hacia el castillo, la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro la hacía sentir como si todas sus penas y angustias se fueran se fueran con el viento, definitivamente el ir a visitar aquella tumba aun sabiendo que estaba vacía le ayudó a dejar en ella las duras huellas que le habían dejado la lamentable pérdida de su amado, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas que se fueron confundiendo con las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer.

- Bienvenidas sean mi señora Mariel, pequeñas damas, veo que han tenido un buen día aunque la lluvia las ha alcanzado -las recibió con una reverencia en la puerta de entrada su doncella Presea.

- Si, afortunadamente logramos llegar antes de que se pusiera peor -dijo mientras se bajaba la capucha- ojalá y no se lleve todo el día, sería una lástima han esperado tanto tiempo para que llegue este día –suspiró.

- Bueno, no me gusta ser pesimista pero como se ven las nubes, va para largo rato -suspiró resignada- Solo espero que las hadas aparezcan esta noche -repuso la doncella.

- Esperemos que no –respondió la reina con voz cansina.

- Mamita ¿idemos esta noche al bosque? Quiero ir a vei a las hadas -dijo la niña con gran ilusión tomando la mano de su madre mientras alzaba la vista para poder verla a los ojos, al hacerlo dejó caer la pequeña capucha que cubría su cabecita y con ello dejó ver los hermosos caireles que se formaban en su cabello color rojizo, que lo llevaba amarrado en una media cola en forma de trenza, adornada con broches blancos en forma de margaritas y cuyo largo le llegaba a la espalda.

- Si cariño, en cuanto pase la lluvia iremos a verlas -repuso con una leve sonrisa.

- Oye mamita ¿tu quees que podamos verlas? -preguntó la pequeña Nova que también se bajaba la capucha de su cabeza, el peinado de ella era diferente pues lo traía suelto pero 4 trencitas alrededor, adornadas también con broches de rosas blancas.

- Claro que si porque solo a la personas de un corazón puro y bueno les es permitido verlas -respondió su madre con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Y nosotas somos de codazón puro, aunque a veces nos peleamos Nova y yo? -preguntó ingenuamente la pequeña Hikaru un tanto preocupada.

- Por supuesto que lo son y a pesar de que se pelean y discuten como todos los hermanos en este mundo, en su corazón aun no existe el odio y el rencor y eso las Hadas lo saben, saben que ustedes son dos pequeñas niñas con el corazón puro y por eso van a dejar que las vean -les explicó su madre con gran ternura.

-¿Ensedio¡¡¡Viva, viva!!! Entonces si vedemos a las hadas -festejó Nova.

- Bien, solo esperaremos a que el tiempo se componga e iremos a verlas ¿de acuerdo? -terminó por decir su madre a lo que las niñas respondieron con gran alegría.

En las lejanías del reino de Leiram para ser más exactos en los interiores del Iâ Helë se encuentra una misteriosa cueva, oculta por unos altísimos árboles muertos que arrojaban en el camino tenebrosas sombras negras; el viento soplaba fríamente produciendo un sonido parecido al aullido de un lobo, el camino hacia el interior de la cueva era oscuro y terrorífico, y más en el interior unas pequeñas antorchas de verdes llamas iluminaban el andar y antes de poder llegar hacia el final, cualquiera que se atreviera a penetrar en el interior tendría que pasar por encima del Gwath Rána, la sombra guardiana y custodia del lugar… aunque todos estos obstáculos no parecían intimidar a aquel muchacho de cabellos largos y plateados, ojos color miel y orejas alargadas y puntiagudas como la de los elfos, su frente estaba adornada por una hermosa piedra púrpura, lleva por vestimenta una camisa de manga larga en color beige con bordes dorados al igual que los pantalones que son sujetos por un cinturón ancho de color plata y en la hebilla color de oro tiene un extraño símbolo parecido a un dragón, el chico caminaba por aquellos lugares como si nada de estas "advertencias" le provocaran miedo alguno, por el contrario era como si todo le resultara completamente normal y continuó con su caminar hasta llegar a una especie de trono real, ahí parecía haber alguien, pues el chico saludó con una respetuosa reverencia…

- Mi señor ya he cumplido con sus órdenes, todo va a pedir de boca -le anunció el muchacho-

- Perfecto, ahora solo falta el último paso… estoy seguro de que este cuerpo humano me será lo bastante útil para cumplir con mi cometido -le respondió una ronca voz muy tenebrosa que provenía de una oscura sombra con forma humana de la que solo se podía ver unos penetrantes ojos rojos.

- Lord Avâthare, no sabe cuánto tiempo he esperado para que usted dijera eso. Puedo ver con gran regocijo que se está recuperando tal y como yo lo esperaba mi señor.

- Innova has hecho un buen trabajo, ahora solo respóndeme una cosa ¿Dónde es que están todos mis súbditos?

- Mi señor, su hermano Zión y sus guardianes finalmente lograron vencernos, muchos fueron capturados y otros perecieron en la batalla por la conquista del Planeta Tierra... solamente yo soy el único que ha quedado libre -le informó el chico.

- Eso era antes de que yo regresara... Ahora que estoy recuperando mi poder, ya no será necesario prescindir de estúpidos seguidores que sucumben ante la menor muestra de poder de su adversario, contigo es más que suficiente -dijo con voz gélida.

- Gracias señor, yo le aseguro que jamás le abandonare ni defraudare y le seré siempre fiel. Ahora debo advertirle de que la profecía ha vuelto a surgir, su hermano ha previsto que usted volviera a renacer y ha enviado a este mundo a sus elegidos...

- Ese ya no es ningún problema, me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga mi hermano... Innova te aseguro que este nuevo renacer me ha hecho ser mucho más fuerte y todo gracias a este maravilloso cuerpo que me ofreciste -le agradeció el hombre esbozando una gélida sonrisa.

- Oh no es nada señor, tuve la osadía de averiguar que era uno de los Líderes de su raza y al darme cuenta de que era un humano supuse que era la presa más fácil de capturar, y ha demostrado tener un poder lo suficientemente fuerte para otorgarle su cuerpo en sacrificio.

- Has hecho bien, no dudes en que te recompensare por ello. Ahora iré a descansar todavía no es tiempo para atacar y necesito recuperar todas las fuerzas necesarias para volver a sembrar el caos ahora en este nuevo mundo -el hombre se levantó de su asiento dejando por primera vez que las luces de las verdes llamas iluminaran su rostro, su cabello es largo, color lila y lacio que le llega por debajo de su espalda el cual lo lleva amarrado por la mitad con un pequeño listón rojo, unos cuantos mechones caen sobre sus hombros y su frente está cubierta por su fleco, su apariencia era muy apuesta a pesar de su mirada frívola e implacable, sus ojos eran de un penetrante y gélido color amarillo, por ropa lleva puesto las que aquel hombre portaba y cuyos vestigios desaparecieron casi por completo justo en el momento de su posesión ...

Después de ponerse en pie, Avâthare caminó hacia la profunda oscuridad que ocultaba sus aposentos... Innova se levantó de su reverencia procediendo a regresar a su forma anterior y con una hábil ligereza partió hacia las afueras de la cueva para ir en búsqueda de alguna nueva distracción...

Mientras tanto en el reino de Fraria en el país de los Elfos, una bella mujer de larga cabellera dorada como el sol, de unos hermosos y expresivos ojos color azul celeste, en su frente porta una bella tiara hecha de precisos metales de oro y plata con escarcha de diamantina que se entrelazan entre si y terminan en una punta invertida hacia el centro de sus cejas, es de alta estatura y delgado cuerpo esbelto, lleva puesto un blanco vestido de cuello resorte que van un poco más abajo de los hombros, de mangas largas y acampanadas, falda larga corte tipo princesa, todo hecho de una exquisita tela de transparencias, bordada y con tela de fondo en seda. La bella mujer se encuentra de pie junto a uno de los pilares que forman parte del gran jardín del palacio real, su mirada se encuentra perdida en el horizonte por donde el sol comienza a declinar...

- I amar prestar aen... Han mathon ne nen... Han mathon ne chae... A han noston ned 'wilith... Gwenwin in enninath... -murmuró la princesa en su natal dialecto, el Quenya y que en nuestro idioma quiere decir: El mundo está cambiando, lo siento en el agua, lo siento en la tierra, lo huelo en el aire... Han pasado muchos años...- El peligro se acerca, todo lo que sucedió en el pasado estará de regreso y el mal está por renacer. Nuevamente nos veremos involucrados en una cruel batalla -sentenció la mujer... En el ambiente se podía respirar cierto aire de intranquilidad pues en el horizonte se podía observar la extraña formación de negras nubes que dejaban caer su torrente lluvia sobre alguna lejana aldea y que a su vez despedían una ligera negatividad que la princesa había logrado percibir...

Continuará...

* * *

Diccionario:

Man nályë?: Quién eres?  
Runya: Llama roja.

* * *

N/A: Hikaru esta de vuelta una vez más con este fic, jejeje... se que lo deje en el abandono y por lo mismo lo borre pero hare todo lo posible por poder continuarlo hasta llegar a su fin... solo les pido paciencia... ¿si?... y quiero agradecer de todo corazón a mi linda nee-chan Vio que me animo (e insistio he de decirles ¬o¬... nu cheto nee-chan no lo dio de mala gana tu sabes n.n) a subir una vez mas este fic... saludos y hasta pronto!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo II

Extraños Presagios.

La princesa aun se encontraba de pie tratando de analizar las palabras que ella misma pronunció como si nada de lo que dijo fuera cierto pero sus presentimientos y sueños nunca la engañaban, mucho menos que ahora había percibido esa extraña aura... De pronto un joven elfo de negros y largos cabellos, ojos color azul grisáceo de la misma estatura que ella, de cuerpo corpulento se acercó donde ella la abrazó por la cintura y deposito sobre su mejilla un delicado beso...

- Alasse undómë melda (buenos días, he vuelto)- le susurró el elfo en el oído, por ropa viste unos pantalones negros, una camisa de manga larga también negra y en su cintura lleva un cinturón blanco que termina en punta al frente adornado con una gema color púrpura incrustada en un armazón con bordes dorados, y en el mismo cinturón lleva una espada envainada a su funda, por zapatos lleva puesto unas botas de piel, negras con bordes blancos y unas pequeñas gemas también color púrpura en la parte media alta- ¿Admirando el hermoso atardecer? ó ¿nuevamente indagando en el futuro? -inquirió el elfo con cautela y curiosidad-

- Máratulda coa nna Zagato... (Bienvenido a casa Zagato)- le recibió la princesa con una amplia sonrisa al momento de evadir su pregunta-

- Conque no quieres responder a mi pregunta -dijo encogiéndose de hombros de forma indiferente- Bueno no importa si no me quieres decir, te conozco perfectamente y sé que por más que te insista nunca me vas a decir en que piensas cuando tienes esa mirada... En fin... -suspiró- al menos ya estoy de vuelta sano y salvo.

- Perdona pero...

- Es algo de lo que todavía no me puedo enterar -le interrumpió al momento de recitar las palabras que seguramente la chica le respondería- Si, ya me lo has dicho... je je je no me mires así que no te estoy reprochando -repuso al notar la mirada seria de la chica-

- Más te vale -le respondió con una pícara sonrisa- Anda, mejor entremos al castillo que se avecina una gran tormenta.

- ¡¡Hermano Zagato, por fin has regresado!! -le recibió con un efusivo abrazo una pequeña niña de 5 años, de cabellos rubios y ondulado igual que la princesa pero corto hasta sus hombros, tiene unos brillantes ojos color esmeralda con una mirada dulce y risueña, por ropa lleva un elegante vestido de mangas ligeramente abombadas con cuello en "v" y de color verde pastel y unos zapatos color verde que salió corriendo del castillo para recibir al recién llegado a quien cariñosamente llamaba "hermano" por ser el esposo de su hermana-

- Pequeña Fuu, que alegría es verte de nuevo -le saludó Zagato mientras se arrodillaba para poder abrazarla- ¿me extrañaste mucho?

- Si. -respondió tímidamente-

- Me alegro pero... ¿Dónde están el holgazán de Rantisu y el travieso Ferio?

- Están en el jardín de atrás jugando cosas de niños y como soy niña no me dejan jugar -le respondió con una mirada molesta-

- No te preocupes, no les hagas caso... Aquí traigo un pequeño regalo que solamente a ti te voy a obsequiar ¿de acuerdo? -dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le hablaba en voz queda mientras buscaba un objeto dentro de una pequeña mochila, el obsequio resultó ser un pequeño peluche con forma de unicornio-

- ¡Ah! gracias hermano -festejó Fuu mientras abrazaba al peluche con gran cariño, agradeciéndole con un tierno beso en la mejilla-

- La consientes demasiado -le sonrió Emeraude-

- Es mi única hermanita. Tengo que hacerlo o... me vas a decir que te has puesto celosa por ello -le contestó con una alegre sonrisa-

- Oh no, no tengo por qué estarlo -respondió con el ceño un poco fruncido-

- Mentirosa -la pilló con un fugaz beso en los labios- ¿qué dices, cenamos?

- Eh si, adelántate tengo un pendiente, enseguida estaré contigo. -repuso mientras le evadía la mirada y se quedaba de pie mirando hacia la puerta, de nuevo el mal presentimiento hacia presa de ella-

- De acuerdo pero no te demores demasiado ¿si?

Zagato entró al castillo seguido por la pequeña Fuu quien antes de entrar volteó a ver a su hermana Emeraude quien nuevamente tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte del cielo con el rostro preocupado y como queriendo recordar algo, Fuu detuvo su paso sin que su tío se diera cuenta y se quedó observando a su hermana. La princesa Emeraude cerró sus ojos y lentamente se dejo llevar por los escasos recuerdos que acudían a su mente...

Recuerdo

Todo comienza cuando la princesa Emeraude junto con su hermana gemela se introducen en los interiores de una misteriosa cueva escondida entre el único bosque que quedaba en toda Inglaterra, ahí las dos chicas se encuentran con un muy interesante retrato en cuyo interior se ocultaba un misterioso poder, la hermana de la princesa presa por la curiosidad toca el cuadro que emite una resplandeciente luz y las dos chicas salen expulsadas por un misterioso viento... Tiempo después Emeraude llega al castillo -después de haber ido a dar un paseo por el bosque sagrado- se encuentra con la horrible escena en donde su propia hermana se encuentra dándole muerte a su madre, para luego encontrarse con el cuerpo inerte se su padre cubierto de sangre, culpa de las múltiples heridas causadas por su hermana, la chica gritó horrorizada y corrió a tomar el cuerpo de su madre que la hermana acababa de soltar...

- ¡¡Dios mío¡¡¡Edhil!!! -gritó Mírmenel completamente horrorizada ante semejante escena-

- Vaya, vaya. Hasta que llega la hija predilecta¿gustas? -contestó con frialdad ofreciéndole el cuerpo de su propia madre- ¿Sabes? Su sangre estuvo muy deliciosa. -dijo mientras se relamía los labios- Tiene un sabor tan agradable, es como si hubiera bebido un exquisito vino.

- Pero qué tonterías dices Edhil dime qué es lo que te está pasando por qué haces esto, tú no eras así. -le preguntó asustada-.

- ¿Demasiadas preguntas no crees? Bueno, te responderé... En primera nada me está pasando y sí, yo no era así, pero ya vez la gente cambia para bien o para mal, pero cambia, y yo decidí que lo mal era para mi; y en segunda el motivo por el que lo hice es simple, ya estaba harta de que siempre me trataran como si solo fuera un estorbo, ufanándose de ser siempre un ejemplo a seguir, y los detesto... ¿A caso tu no harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar? -le contestó tajantemente-

- Eso no es verdad, bien sabes que no es así y que nuestros padres te quisieron tanto como a mi ¿esta es la forma en la que les pagas todo lo que hicieron por ti? -le recriminó con dureza-

- ¡Calla! no estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus estupideces, tú más que nadie sabes que fuiste la preferida a ti siempre te dieron lo mejor mientras que a mi me daban las sobras de lo que tu despreciabas y sabes te odio... Te ODIO!!! -dijo al momento de propinarle un golpe en el estómago a su hermana-

- Cof... Cof... Cof... Edhil… esto… todo esto… tú no eras así... es... es por ese destello... ¿verdad? Desde que esa extraña luz... que... que despidió el retrato de aquella cueva me di cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba en ti pero... pero no quise aceptarlo... Edhil por favor vuelve a ser tú misma... -agregó con voz entrecortada-

- ¡Te dije que te callaras! -se abalanza sobre ella y comienza a apretujarle el cuello- ¿no entiendes el significado de estar callada?

- Su… suéltame... ¿acaso... quieres... matarme? -dijo mientas sentía que el aire ya no entraba a sus pulmones-

- ¿La verdad? Si, esa es mi intención pero no de esta manera tan sencilla y menos divertida, así que... -dijo al momento de liberar el cuello de su hermana y escucharla toser- ¿por qué no mejor nos enfrentamos en una batalla? Yo sé que tu posees poderes mágicos, vi como nuestros padres te enseñaban a usarlos mientras que a mi me hacían a un lado -dijo mirándola con desprecio- siempre fuiste la hija consentida, así que ¿qué mejor manera de probar tu aprendizaje sino en una batalla y con tu propia hermana? Estoy segura de que llegará a ser una gran pelea.

- Eso es mentira, bien sabes que a ti también te enseñaron a usar tu magia, por favor hermana vuelve a ser la misma de antes -dijo mientras empezaba a conjurar un hechizo para liberar a su hermana del mal- Ser que has caído bajo la influencia del mal yo...

- ¡Cállate! -le grita al mismo tiempo que le lanza un rayo de poder- Estúpida, esto es algo que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo y que ahora que lo tengo no permitiré que me lo quites.

- Yo te ordeno que... -continúa conjurando el hechizo-

- Parece ser que no quieres entender ¿verdad¡No necesito de un estúpido conjuro! -volvió a lanzarle un nuevo golpe de poder-

- Te ordeno que abandones ese cuerpo y... -continuó mientras se levantaba con dificultad pues su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor-

- ¡¡CALLA¡¡CALLA¡¡CALLAAAA!! -gritó exasperada mientras que de su cuerpo despidió una gran energía de poder que le propino un fuerte golpe a su hermana que salió despedida por los aires y que golpeó contra uno de los pilares del castillo- Veo que no tienes ganas de pelear, jhm, mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión y ya veremos si no querrás pelear conmigo. -le dirigió una última sonrisa frívola y se desvaneció en el aire. -

- Hermana por qué hiciste esto.. si te sentías tan sola y abandonada ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? En verdad que nuestros padres te querían, solo que tú no supiste interpretar su forma de quererte tan especial -dijo al momento de ver desaparecer a su hermana. Nuevamente retomó fuerzas y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, se dejo caer de rodillas y se soltó a llorar presa del dolor-

En ese momento los guardias del castillo hicieron su aparición pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya nada podían hacer los padres de la muchacha ya no presentaban señales de vida alguna. Repentinamente numerosas imágenes cruzaron por su mente, mostrándola a ella siendo entrenada por un gran y poderoso mago al cuál difícilmente logra distinguir su rostro, otras más donde sostiene una fuerte pelea contra su hermana y por último escucha una estruendosa y malévola carcajada...

Fin del Recuerdo

- ¿Qué fue eso? -se preguntó mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse de miedo. Todo había pasado tan rápido que se sintió confusa-

- Hermana ¿te sientes mal, te duele algo? -le preguntó la pequeña Fuu mientras se le acercaba-

- Eh... no, estoy bien no te preocupes es solo que... no, no es nada -negó lentamente mientras esbozaba una breve sonrisa-

- ¿Segura? -inquirió Fuu preocupada-

- Claro, anda vallamos al comedor que nos están esperando -repuso cambiando su semblante triste a uno alegre-

- Siii, yo ya tengo hambre ¿tu no? -le preguntó con un gracioso ademán su pequeña hermana-

- Mjh ja ja ja, si yo también ya tengo hambre -se rió levemente al ver el rostro de su pequeña hermana-¿entramos?

Fuu asintió y las dos se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde Zagato, Rantisu su pequeño hermano y Ferio un buen amiguito de la familia ya las esperaban un poco impacientes, con una alegre sonrisa ambas se sentaron y dio así el comienzo de una deliciosa cena...

En el otro lado del bosque sagrado "Taur Aina" en el país de Eira se encuentra de pie frente a un espejo mágico un joven mago Istar de apariencia muy apuesta en su frente porta una elegante tiara con una gema azul oscuro y bordes dorados, cabello corto color gris violáceo y de ojos azul marino, alta estatura y complexión delgada, por ropa lleva puesto una camisa blanca de cuello mao de corte largo con dos franjas azules en el frente y bordes amarillos y terminación en punta en la parte posterior, en la cintura lleva un cinturón en color azul oscuro, unos anchos pantalones blancos, encima porta una gabardina de un azul medio de mangas largas y acampanadas en cuyo pecho lleva por adorno un elegante broche dorado y con una gema también color azul medio en el centro y finalmente lleva puesto unos botines de piel también blancos. Por medio de su báculo mágico ha creado una especie de nebulosa que le permite ver por los alrededores de todo Céphiro, en especial el Iâ Helë, que ahora se encuentra rodeado por una extraña niebla oscura desprendiendo un fuerte aura impregnado de maldad...

- Puedo ver que tiempos difíciles se avecinan y lo peor es que Céphiro correrá gran peligro -manifestó el mago con cierta inquietud-

- Maestro Kurefu, ya estamos todos esperándole -le interrumpió una pequeña niña de 5 años de larga cabellera azul turquesa, brillantes ojos azul marino de rasgos finos, por ropa lleva puesto una elegante túnica sin mangas de color azul pastel, en el pecho porta un elegante broche tipo pechera de oro adornado con una gema turquesa en el centro, en su cintura lleva amarrado un grueso listón azul marino, sandalias sujetadas mediante cintas. En ambos brazos lleva unos elegantes brazaletes de oro adornado con pequeños diamantes de zafiros. -

- Ah si, gracias Umi en unos momentos estaré con ustedes -se disculpó Kurefu-

- Si. Maestro ¿le ocurre algo? Lo noto algo preocupado -inquirió curiosa la niña-

- No es nada -respondió serio- Oye cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames solamente hermano, el que sea tu maestro de magia no quiere decir que me llames con tanto respeto -reaccionó fingiendo un reproche.-

- Je, lo siento -repuso guiñándole el ojo y enseñándole la lengua con picardía.-

- Umi ¿ya encontraste al maestro? -los interrumpió otro pequeño de aproximadamente siete años, de cabellos castaños, ojos color esmeralda, de mirada dulce e inocente, por ropa lleva puesto una camisa de mangas largas y pantalones negros y encima una gabardina blanca con franjas verdes en los bordes-

- Siii. Pero dice que en unos momentos está con nosotros, se siente un poquito mal pero ya estará en clase -lo excusó Umi- Oye, que tal si hacemos unas carreras de aquí a clase para comprobar una vez más quién es mejor ¿qué dices, aceptas? -propuso retando al niño-

- No, porque tu siempre haces trampa -refunfuñó el niño cruzando sus bracitos-

- Aja, lo que pasa es que tu eres muy lento... de acuerdo iremos caminando -terminó aceptando al ver que su amigo no cambiaba de parecer-

- Tonta te engañé -se burló comenzando a correr a toda prisa sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a la nena-

- ¡¡¡OYE¡¡¡Eso es trampa!!! -salió corriendo tras el niño-

- Esa aura, es un aura maligna que rodea al Abismo Negro... puedo sentir que aun no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para temer... si tan solo mi magia sirviera en aquel lugar ahora mismo la erradicaría, aunque eso significaría cambiar la historia... pero no puedo, es así como las cosas tienen que ser -se dijo apretando los puños con fuerza-

De regreso a Leiram. El clima ya había mejorado, pues las negras nubes que amenazaban con desatar una torrente lluvia se habían dispersado como si nada, brindándole alivio a la reina Mariel cuyo suceso le había causado cierto temor que aún siendo humana poseía cierto poder de intuición...

- Bien niñas el tiempo ha mejorado así que ya podemos ir al bosque a ver a las hadas -anunció la reina Mariel a sus pequeñas que se estaban jugando con la doncella Presea-

- ¡¡¡Siii!!! -celebraron alegremente las niñas que ni tardo ni perezosas tomaron de las manos a su mamá llevándola directamente hacia la puerta-

- Vaya que están impacientes eh damitas, pero no se les olvide llevar sus capas por si acaso el tiempo se pone malo -les dijo Presea quien les hacia entrega de las prendas, al igual que a su señora le entregaba la suya- Usted también mi lady. Vayan con mucho cuidado y que se diviertan -les deseó desde el umbral de la puerta-

- ¡Gacias Presea! -le dijeron las gemelas-

Y así la reina Mariel junto con sus dos pequeñas se dirigieron hacia un pequeño bosque que no distaba mucho del reino, en sus rostros se podía observar una inmensa alegría tanto de las niñas por ver a las mágicas Hadas como la de su madre que lo estaba porque finalmente su corazón había encontrado un poco de paz y quería recompensar a sus pequeñas por brindarle tales sentimientos. Las niñas lucían bellísimas con sus hermosos vestidos de seda y tul, de cuello en v y mangas caídas, pequeñas zapatillas de tela y suela dura para que no se lastimaran los pies, cada uno de su color favorito, rosa y malva, lucían realmente como unas princesas. En cuestión de una hora llegaron al bosque, en medio del cual se encontraba oculto un pequeño lago iluminado por la Luna que vertía mágicos rayos de luz sobre las aguas del lago.

- Mira mami ¡que bonito esta el agua! -señaló Hikaru al ver el claro del agua-

- ¿Dónde están las Hadas? Yo no las veo -preguntó Nova desilusionada-

- Si ¿dónde están mamita? -la secundó Hikaru-

- Shhh tranquila, esperen un momento y verán -le respondió su mamá en un susurro- Cuando los rayos de la luna toquen y cubran completamente el agua, las hadas poco a poco aparecerán.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso mami? -volvió a preguntar Nova con inquietud-

- Lo sé porque de pequeña, cuando tenía algunos problemas o tristezas solía venir a este lugar y cuando veía a la luna iluminar el lago, las hadas salían de su escondite, se ponían a bailar y cuando me veían me llevaban con ellas para hacerme sentir muy feliz -les confesó su mamá-

- ¿¡Las hadas son tus amigas!? -le preguntaron sorprendidas-

- Eso espero. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vine y me temo que ya se han de haber olvidado de mi -repuso un tanto melancólica-

- Yo no lo queo. Yo no queo que te hayan olvidado, poque son buenas y no te olvidan -aseguró la pequeña Hikaru con gran ímpetu-

- Tienes razón cariño. Miren la luz está tocando ya el agua y las Hada empiezan a salir de su escondite -les dijo su mamá señalando el lugar de donde las pequeñas criaturas salían, una gran emoción invadía su cuerpo-

- Ves mamita, te lo dije, ellas no te han olvidado -le recordó Hikaru-

Las tres observaban ocultas detrás de unos pequeños arbustos y a lo lejos se podían observar cómo unos pequeños seres de cuyos cuerpos emanaban iridiscentes auras. Las hadas surgían ocultas en los centros de los capullos de diversas flores que ahí nacían, con grácil movimiento se acercaban a la orilla formando una fila, para terminar haciendo un círculo en el centro del lago. Recibiendo los rayos de luna poco a poco empezaron a realizar una especie de danza y alejándose del agua se acercaron a un pequeño claro que carecía de flores, en cada movimiento desprendían pequeños destellos de luz y de la tierra surgían pequeñas flores...

- ¡¡Mida Hikadu que bonito!! –le dijo su hermana Nova alzando la voz y saliendo de su escondite. Al escuchar su voz, las hadas cesaron sus labores y asustadas volaron a esconderse–

- Nova, las asustaste ya no van a degresar –le regañó Hikaru con tristeza–

- Oh, no me di cuenta. Lo siento –se disculpó apenada–

- Mami, mida lo que hizo Nova por su culpa las hadas se fuedon –reprochó Hikaru, dejando caer algunas lágrimas–

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa... lo siento –continuó Nova disculpándose, comenzando a llorar–

- Noo... tranquilas, ya volverán solo se asustaron es todo –les dijo su mamá para calmarlas– Vean, están regresando, ya se dieron cuenta de que nosotras estamos aquí, ahí vienen. –en efecto, poco a poco las hadas se fueron acercando a donde ellas, sorpresivamente una de ellas comenzó a murmurar algo con suma alegría, en un extraño idioma que las gemelas no entendían pero que su madre entendía a la perfección– Niñas, esta pequeña hada ha recordado quien soy, y me dice que está muy feliz de volver a verme –les dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa y entabló una pequeña conversación con el Hada– ¿En serio?... Vaya que sorpresa... me alegra mucho saberlo... si ellas son mis pequeñas... Nova y Hikaru –respondía la mujer a lo que el Hada le preguntaba en su idioma–

- Mamita ¿qué te dicen? –preguntó Nova que no entendía ni una palabra que las Hadas decían–

- Dicen que si abren su corazón hacia ellas podrán entender lo que dicen –respondió su mamá–

Las gemelas acataron a lo que su madre les dijo, lentamente cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por el sentimiento que surgía de su corazón, rápidamente lograron entender ya lo que las hadas decían y con mucha alegría comenzaron a jugar con ellas y comenzaron a brillar con la luz que las hadas dejaban caer sobre sus cabecitas que ahora portaban unas coronas hechas de campanillas... Pero pronto toda esta felicidad se acabaría. De pronto las Hadas comenzaron a presentir un aura maligno que se acercaba hacia el bosque, desesperadamente muchas volaron hacia las flores y se ocultaron en ellas... de la nada surgió un gran lobo blanco que al ver a la mujer y a las niñas les gruñó con ferocidad y estas se ocultaron detrás de su madre presas del peligro eminente que les esperaba y en un acto de valentía las pequeñas hadas que habían hecho amistad con las pequeñas formaron una pequeña barrera frente a ellas para tratar de protegerlas. El lobo lanzó un fuerte aullido, se agazapó disponiéndose a atacar...

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capi... disculpen el que me haya tardado mucho en actualizar pero he estado pasando por momentos dificiles y no he tenido la inspiración para poder escribir... mis otros fics estan en proceso, tenganme paciencia... espero tener listas las actualizaciones muy pronto... jejeje habra situaciones iguales a las de "El señor de los Anillos" pero solo algunas cosas, lo demas ya es cosa mia n.n... ah y gracias por los RR todos los que me llegan los leo solo que no he tenido el tiempo de contestarles ok... saludos y espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo... hasta la proxima! 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo III

El ataque de Innova.

La noche ya había cubierto con su manto nocturno y la luna iluminaba mágicamente gran parte de las tierras Cephirianas; después de que el tiempo amenazara con desatar una torrente lluvia y luego calmarse tan repentinamente, la reina Mariel junto con sus pequeñas Nova y Hikaru fueron a dar un paseo por un pequeño bosque que antecedía al Iâ Hele y en cuyo interior se resguardaba un pequeño lago, ahí fueron testigos de un bello espectáculo realizado por un grupo de Hadas que danzaban bajo los rayos de luna y con unos polvos mágicos hacían crecer las flores. Fueron momentos realmente hermosos para las pequeñas princesas y su madre hasta que inoportunamente un fornido lobo blanco surgió gruñendo de entre los arbustos amenazando con acometer a las presentes, rápidamente algunas de las hadas que no lograron esconderse formaron una barrera frente a ellas...

- ¡MAMÁ! -gritaron ambas niñas al percatarse de la presencia de tal animal.

- Hikaru, Nova tranquilas no griten -les ordenó su madre- No tengan miedo... -dijo mientras las nenas se abrazaban a ella- No le demuestren miedo...

- ¡¡Grrr...!! -gruño el animal mostrando sus feroces colmillos.

- Nosotras las protegeremos -dijo una de las hadas de cabellos, ojos y vestimenta púrpuras, cuyas alas brillaban como el arco iris.

- Pero ustedes no podrán contra ese animal, es demasiado peligroso -intervino angustiada.

- Queremos ayudarlas, por favor confíen en nosotras -les dijo otra hadita de cabellos, ojos y vestimenta azul profundo.

- ¡No! No quiero que arriesguen sus vidas por nosotras, por favor no lo hagan -les suplicó la bella mujer.

- Mariel esto lo hacemos por ti, te lo debemos -intervino otra hadita pelirroja. La reina nuevamente intentó persuadirlas en su decisión, obteniendo la misma respuesta así que terminó por aceptar la ayuda que esas pequeñas querían brindarles. Ellas dieron todo de sí arremetiendo contra el animal, mientras la reina Mariel junto con sus dos pequeñas corrían para salvar sus vidas sin siquiera mirar a atrás, pues feroces gruñidos se escuchaban y uno que otro grito de dolor, gritos que llamaron la atención de la pequeña Hikaru que volviendo la mirada fue testigo de la desgarradora muerte de la última de las hadas que se habían arriesgado para protegerlas. Se detuvo en su carrera, llamando la atención de su madre.

- Hikaru ¡no lo veas! -le dijo su madre al momento de abrazarla y taparle los ojos que daban señales de una mirada aterrada- Por favor olvida lo que viste si, sé que es algo horrible pero tienes que olvidarlo -le suplicó su mamá. Cuando el temible lobo Innova terminó de devorar al pequeño ser se dio cuenta de que sus principales víctimas estaban huyendo, emitió un fuerte aullido y empezó a correr tras ellas...

- Dios mío ¡¡Corran niñas, corran!! -gritó al ver ser perseguidas por el animal. Sin embargo todo esfuerzo fue inútil, la gran agilidad de Innova le sirvió para darles pronto alcance y así lograr acorralarlas. Irónicamente la mujer pudo ver, una especie de sonrisa esbozarse en el hocico del animal, provocándole el terror más profundo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida e instintivamente se interpuso al frente de sus hijas para protegerlas.- ¡Vete, déjanos en paz! ¡¡VETE!! -gritó aterrada.

- ¡¡Grrrr!! -gruño Innova en señal de ataque, enseñando sus feroces colmillos.

- Hikaru, Nova... escúchenme muy bien yo me quedaré aquí para protegerlas y pase lo que pase, prométanme que van a correr, van a correr todo lo que puedan y lo harán para salvar sus vidas ¿de acuerdo? -les indicó, tratando de sobrellevar su miedo.

- No mamita, no nos pidas eso, nos quedaiemos contigo -le imploró Hikaru.

- ¡¡Les digo que se vayan!! -le gritó perdiendo el autocontrol.

- Esta bien, nos idemos pero pofavor, cuidate -le dijo la pequeña Nova depositando su pequeña mano sobre la mejilla de su mamá al entender su mirada suplicante. Tomó la mano de su hermanita y comenzó a correr.

- No, Nova yo no me quiedo ir, yo quiedo estar con mamá. No la dejademos sola.

- No Hukadu, no podemos.

- ¡Cuídense! -ambas niñas escucharon decir de la voz de su mamá antes de que esta fuera atacada.

- ¡¡KYAAAAA!! -gritó Hikaru aterradoramente al ser testigo de que su mamá fuera atacada por aquel animal- ¡¡MAMAAA!!

- ¡Hikadu! no, no lo veas. Vamonos, tenemos que irnos, por mamá -le suplicó su hermana.

- ¡NO! -le gritó arrebatándose de la mano de su hermana- ¡Yo no me voy! ¡Mamá! -dijo al momento de correr para ir al lado de su madre.

- ¡DETENTE! ¿QUÉ NO ME ENTENDISTE? TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS!! -le recriminó su madre al ver que la niña se regresaba- Por favor Hikaru, salva tu vida, te lo suplico, hazlo por mi -pero Hikaru no se movió ni un centímetro- VETE!! TE ORDENO QUE TE VAYAS!!

- ¡¡NOOO!! Mamita no me pidas eso, yo quiedo estar contigo -insistió con terquedad la niña.

- Por favor, salva tu vida... Nova -dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia su otra hija buscando una mirada de entendimiento y apoyo, logrando encontrarla. Bien sabia que a pesar de su corta edad Nova era inteligente y entendía y obedecía todo lo que su madre le dijera con una simple mirada- Gracias.

Nova tomó nuevamente la mano de Hikaru y comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado del bosque en búsqueda de alguien y pedirle su ayuda. Desafortunadamente no contaban con que Innova tuviera poderes mágicos, poderes que estratégicamente usó para dividirse en dos, pues claramente pudo sentir que del cuerpo de esas dos niñas, junto con el de su madre emanaba una cálida y a la vez extraordinaria aura que despedían presas del miedo, tal vez un poder oculto del que ni ellas mismas sabían, así que no podía permitir que se le escaparan de las garras pues eran las víctimas perfectas que le servirían para brindar su energía a su amo para que pronto alcanzara todo su maligno poder... Pronto, la nueva figura de Innova comenzó a correr hacia sus pequeñas presas...

- ¡¡Hikaru, Nova corran!! -le gritó su madre al ver el nuevo peligro.

- ¡¡Mamá!! -gritó la nena asustada.

- ¡¡Hikadu!! -Nova tomó nuevamente de la mano a Hikaru para correr lo más rápido posible.

- ¡¡Kyaaa!! Nova, tengo miedo mucho miedo -dijo mientras corría jalada de la mano de su hermana- ¿qué va a pasar con mamita?

- Mamita va a estar bien, pero tenemos que irnos a casa -mintió la niña.

- ¡¡Por ahí no es!!

- No importa, vamos!!

- Grrr -gruñó uno de los lobos que brincó en son de ataque.

- ¡¡Kyaaaaa!! -gritaron ambas niñas al momento de agacharse para esquivar el ataque.

- Nova, nos vamos a modir -dijo Hikaru.

- Tanquila, todo estará bien no tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo -al igual que Hikaru el miedo de Nova era visiblemente perceptible.

Las niñas continuaron corriendo tratando de evadir a toda costa los ataques del temible animal al que cada vez le resultaba más difícil capturarlas, la pequeñez de las niñas era el elemento perfecto para esquivar los ataques, todo esto aunado al hecho de que ellas eran dos y él solo uno; este se vio obligado a dividirse nuevamente en uno más...

- ¡¡Nova, mida!! -le indicó la niña mostrándole al nuevo ser a su hermana.

- Hikadu, separémonos... -le dijo con la mirada firme.

- Pero... -dudó Hikaru.

- Tenemos que hacerlo, anda hazme caso ¿si? ponto nos reunidemos. Te lo pometo

- Pero, yo quiedo estar contigo... – la nena se soltó de la mano de su hermana y dejó de correr...

- ¡¡NOVA!! -gritó Hikaru al momento de ver que su hermana se había detenido.

- Hikadu, por favor sé feliz -le dijo dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

- ¡¡NO!! ¡Ven, ven conmigo! -le suplicó nuevamente.

- ¡Vete!

- ¡¡Noo!! Nova...

- ¡Grrr! -gruñó Innova preparándose para el ataque.

- ¡¡TE DIGO QUE TE VAYAS!! -le gritó al ver que no se movía, entonces se dio media vuelta para enfrentarse al lobo- Adiós Hikadu, que seas feliz... -murmuró con una triste sonrisa- mídame aquí estoy, llévame... llévame a mi y deja a ir a Hikadu, conmigo es más que suficiente... -le dijo a su perseguidor con los brazos extendidos parándose delante de su hermana para defenderla.

- Nova...-Hikaru estaba casi al borde de un ataque de shock mientras retrocedía lentamente, alejándose de hermana- Cuídate.

- Te quiedo hermanita -se despidió Nova.

- Y yo a ti -respondió mecánicamente Hikaru.

Nova al ver que su hermana se alejaba comenzó a correr hacia otro camino... Cada una perseguida por los espíritus de Innova, temiendo lo peor, no volver a casa y tal vez no volverse a ver nunca más, pero aun así, en sus corazones guardaban la pequeña esperanza de que sucediera todo lo contrario y con más fuerza que nunca lucharon por sobrevivir a toda adversidad.

Mientras tanto Innova se encontraba de pie con sus dos patas delanteras sobre la mujer, que se encontraba derribada sobre el pasto, y este le aprisionaba el hombro con sus fuertes colmillos que dejaban correr hilos de sangre sobre su brazo; ella aun permanecía consciente aunque el brillo de sus ojos poco a poco desaparecía, se notaba ya que pronto cedería...

- Thören... donde quiera que estés... te pido que... cuides a... Nova y a Hikaru... por... fa... vor... -imploró Mariel por última vez, antes de perder el conocimiento.

- ¡Perfecto! -exclamó Innova al momento de soltarla- Ya solo falta atrapar a esas niñas y todos sus sufrimientos habrán terminado -sonrió volviendo a su forma humana- Mi señor Avâthare se pondrá muy contento cuando le entregue estos obsequios. Lobos, no tarden y capturen pronto a esas escorias... -ordenó despectivamente. Los ojos de los lobos brillaron acatando la orden.- Con la energía de esta mujer y la de esas niñas, estoy seguro de que mi señor tendrá más energía para permanecer vivo y por qué no, incluso se podría volver más poderoso que nunca y ni Zión ni sus estúpidos guardianes lo derrotarán... ja, ja, ja -rió burlonamente, tomando el cuerpo inerte de la mujer para ir de regreso a la oscura cueva donde su amo le aguardaba.

- Innova ¿dónde es que tú estas? -se preguntó Avâthare en voz alta, cansado de buscar a su lacayo y no encontrarlo.

- Aquí estoy mi señor -respondió el elfo- Perdone el haberlo dejado solo, estuve en búsqueda de alguna presa para usted y mire lo que me he encontrado -le dijo al momento de mostrarle a la inconsciente mujer.

- ¿Una mujer? Yo no prescindo de ninguna ¿a caso lo has olvidado? -le reprochó su amo.

- No mi señor, no lo he olvidado... Si se la traje no fue porque usted necesitara de su compañía...

- Entonces ¿por qué me la ofreces? -le interrumpió.

- Porque... aunque no lo parezca, esta mujer guarda en su interior una extraña energía, que aunque no es muy poderosa le puede servir.

- ¿Y tu crees que yo necesito de la miserable energía que esta despreciable criatura me pueda ofrecer? -le recriminó Avâthare con dureza.

- No, yo solo pensé en ofrecérsela para que tenga un poco más de fuerza -se excusó.

- ¡¡Imbécil!! -le gritó soltándole una fuerte bofetada- ¡Yo no acepto el poder de ninguna escoria!

- Pero señor... esto no es todo, junto con esta mujer encontré a dos pequeñas niñas con un nivel de energía inimaginable, solo que lograron escapar. Pero no se preocupe, dos de mis espíritus se encargarán de capturarlas, se lo aseguro -se apresuró a decir antes de recibir de nuevo un golpe.

- ¿Dos niñas con poderes inimaginables? Suena interesante. Más vale que no se te vaya ninguna o ya sufrirás las consecuencias -le amenazó.

- No señor, me aseguraré de que ninguna escape. Señor Avâthare, si no desea el poder de esta mujer ¿me permite quedarme con ella? -Innova había descubierto algo curioso y quería confirmar sus dudas.

- No, lo he pensado mejor y si deseo obtener su energía mientras más pronto me recupere podré adueñarme de todo este planeta lleno de magia y energía -dijo cambiando de actitud.

- Si. Yo me encargaré de ella... -haciendo una reverencia para retirarse, Innova miró por unos segundos una de las manos de su señor y así todas sus dudas se disiparon. Disimuladamente se sonrió y se retiró.

Nova continuaba corriendo sin rumbo buscando desesperadamente con la mirada algo o alguien que la ayudara, la oscuridad del bosque la aterraba ¿y la luz de la luna? Dónde es que había quedado... La respuesta era simple la niña estaba en los principios del Bosque Negro por un camino que lleva hacia el Ia Hele... Poco a poco empezó a sentir que las piernas le dolían y ya casi no le respondían, le faltaba el aire y de continuar así pronto todo su cuerpo cedería dejándola presa fácil para su perseguidor...

- No... ya no... ya no puedo... -se quejó mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Mamá... Hikadu... lo siento... ¡¡lo siento!! -gritó dejando de correr.

- Al fin te das por vencida. Bien, bien, no te preocupes todo terminará muy pronto... -le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qui... quien dijo eso? -preguntó son sumo miedo dando la vuelta buscando al dueño de tan aterradora voz, encontrando solamente al lobo frente a ella- ¿T... tu fuiste?

- Oh si, lamento no habértelo dicho antes... cuánto lo siento ¿sorprendida? -se burló Innova.

- ¡¡Kyaaa!!

- ¡Silencio! -gruñó Innova dándole un zarpazo a la niña.

- ¡¡Ayuda!! -imploró Nova.

- Que tonta, aquí nadie podrá ayudarte. Es mejor que te des por vencida -le sugirió.

- ¡No! -gritó al momento de empezar a correr.

- Ja, ja, ja... No tienes escapatoria... tarde o temprano te alcanzaré y esta vez no vivirás para contarlo -se burló de nueva cuenta dándole un poco de ventaja para escapar. Realmente su cacería se estaba haciendo entretenida.

- No, yo voy a regresar a casa. Lo pometí, se lo pometí a mamá y a Hikadu y lo voy a cumplir -esas fueron las palabras indicadas para hacerle renacer nuevos bríos y continuar corriendo con más fuerza aun.

- ¡Tonta, nunca nadie ha logrado escapar de mi y tu no serás la excepción! -le amenazó furioso.

- Ya no te tengo miedo -se burló la nena.

- Ya veremos si no... -se detuvo en su correr- De mi nadie se burla y vive para contarlo -de su cuerpo empezaron a emanar pequeños rayos de electricidad- ¡Mwalime ed Celeb!... -gritó Innova al momento de descargar un poderoso rayo plateado.

- ¡¡KYAAAAA!! -gritó Nova antes de ser alcanzada por el rayo.

El rayo dio alcance a la niña, segundos después se escuchó un fuerte estallido, un prominente fulgor iluminó todo a su alrededor provocando que una gran nube de polvo se levantara y se perdiera toda posibilidad de vista y un movimiento telúrico se dejó sentir en las tierras cercanas al lugar...

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Hermano!! -gritó asustada la pequeña Umi quien descansaba en su cama.

- ¡Umi! -dijo su hermano entrando estrepitosamente a su habitación para abrazarla.

- Kurefu, tengo miedo -dijo abrazándose fuertemente a su hermano.

- Tranquila, no temas, es solo un pequeño temblor. Tranquila ¿si? -dijo acariciando su cabeza para calmarla.

- Pero... yo escuché un estallido... ¿hermano no nos estarán atacando? -preguntó temerosa.

- ¡Para nada! No digas tonterías -se rió- Lo más seguro es que haya caído un rayo muy cerca de aquí Anda recuéstate e intenta dormir de nuevo -dijo mientras la arropaba.

- Si... Buenas noches hermanito -se despidió con un bostezo.

- Buenas noches, que descanses. -le respondió depositando un beso sobre la frente de su pequeña hermana saliendo de la habitación- "Sé que ese temblor no fue simplemente eso, claramente pude sentir una poderosa aura maligna detrás de todo esto, pero también pude sentir otra de igual poder... Por el bien de Eira y todos los que habitamos en él, iré a averiguar su procedencia..."

El joven Istar tomó una capa y cubriéndose con ella salió en silencio de su casa en dirección hacia el lugar de donde provino tal energía.

La gran nube poco a poco se fue disipando más aún nada podía observarse. De igual manera Hikaru continuó corriendo por un camino cubierto de espinas que la arañaban y le rasgaban su vestido. El miedo que sentía era enormemente perceptible y aun con el dolor que le causaban las espinas al rozar su cuerpo, su perseguidor se extasiaba de solo percibir el olor de la sangre y del temor de su victima... de pronto un cúmulo de piedras se interpuso en el camino de la niña y nuevamente el terror hizo presa de ella...

- Po... po favor... no me mates... -tembló la niña- yo... yo... te lo suplico

- Calla, que tus suplicas no te servirán de nada. -se atrevió a decirle el animal.

- ¿Q... Que? ¿Puedes... puedes hablar? -preguntó ingenuamente.

- ¡Claro! ¿qué no lo estás viendo niña tonta?

- S... si.

- Mmm... Ahora que lo recuerdo, hace algunos años atrás un hombre me hizo la misma pregunta y sabes ¿qué le sucedió por haberlo hecho?

- N... no.

- ¡¡Esto!! –se burló dándole un zarpazo en el brazo.

- ¡¡Kyaaa!! –gritó Hikaru de dolor.

- JA JA JA JA ¡¡Qué tonta eres... sufrirás el mismo destino que tu débil madre!!

- ¡¡MAMA!!

- ¡¡ JA JA JA JA Prepárate para tu final!!

- ¡¡Noooo!! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo en el que Innova la mordía del hombro...

En el palacio real del Valle de Fraria el grito de la niña apenas y pudo llegar a los agudos oídos de un lobo de mediano tamaño de hermoso pelaje gris oscuro de la cabeza a su lomo pero con las patas y la punta de la cola y el hocico de color blanco, el animal estaba recostado sobre la cama cerca de los pies de su dueño un niño de aproximadamente siete años. El lobo movió las orejas en señal de haber escuchado algo, se levantó en silencio y con un excelente salto escapó por la ventana, el niño que dormía placidamente que ni se percató del movimiento que hizo su mascota al levantarse. El animalito emprendió su carrera en búsqueda del lugar de origen de aquel extraño ruido que apenas y pudo escuchar y que le indicaban solo una cosa… el peligro estaba cerca en algún lugar y que siguiendo sus instintos pudo localizar

- Grrrr –gruñó el lobo grisáceo al encontrarse con Innova lanzándose al ataque.

- Maldita sabandija, no te metas en esto –gruñó Innova esquivando el ataque de su oponente– pero si es igual de pequeño que tú -se burló de Hikaru- ¿Quieres proteger a esa niña? Bah! No eres digno rival para mi, solo eres un estorbo más ¡Anda apártate de mi camino! –le ordenó irritado al ver que el animal no se movía.

- Grrrr –volvió a atacar el lobo pero esta vez se había convertido en un espíritu dorado que logró atravesar el cuerpo de Innova.

- ¿¡QUE!? –dijo mientras sus ojos se dilataban de asombro, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de su oponente- Arrghhh. –gritó de dolor– ¡¡Maldita escoria, esto no se quedará así… Maldito!! –reprochó antes de desaparecer en un estallido de luces que se desvaneció en el aire.

La pequeña Hikaru se desmayó sobre el pasto y el lobo emitió un aullido en son de victoria al vencer a su enemigo… Finalmente Nova y Hikaru lograron librarse de sus persecutores aunque estarían separadas, lejos la una de la otra… lejos muy lejos de casa y lo más doloroso, lejos de su propia madre tal vez el destino así lo había querido... La hermosa familia que alguna vez fueron, el cruel destino se había encargado de separarla y dejar así a la merced del enemigo, el futuro de Leiram ahora se veia incierto ya nada volveria a ser igual…

Ahora si que me he tardado en actualizar n.ñ perdon pero no he estado nada bien y por tener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas habia olvidado por completo actualizar... de verdad una disculpa...

**Maat-sacmis:** nee-chan ya no se que hacer ToT necesito terminar este y mis demas fics pero mis musas ya no me dan para mas... buaaaaaaaa quiero terminarlos, gracias por seguir dejandome tus rr... las dos estamos en las mimas

**Elizabeth:** jejeje si decidi retomar la historia pero aun sigo batallando con ella para poder continuarla... pero bueno se hace lo que se puede

**Atena no Sainto:** gracias por tu rr... jejeje sip tiene parecido con the lord of the rings

saludos y gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Encuentros.

El verdadero Innova sintió su cuerpo retorcer presa del gran dolor provocado por la pérdida de sus dos espíritus que fueran eliminados, de tal manera que no pudo finalizar el ritual que estaba realizando para hacerse del don que poseía la bella mujer y con fuertes gemidos se dejó caer al piso palideciendo cada vez más...

¡Maldición, esta vez lograron vencerme, juro que la próxima vez no vivirán para contarlo –amenazó el elfo entre quejidos– el amo… estoy seguro de que no me lo perdonará –dijo sintiéndose amenazado– pero por ahora no me puedo preocupar… debo recuperar mis fuerzas –dejo decir antes de caer desmayado sobre el piso–

El joven Istar no tardó mucho en hallar el lugar de donde provino tal estruendo, debido a que Nova obtuvo nuevas fuerzas para correr pudo alejarse lo más posible de la salida del bosque negro y estar a tan solo unos kilómetros de Eira país de los Istar antes de que Innova la atacara por ultima vez, fue por eso que Kurefu pudo llegar al tiempo en el que la espesa nube de polvo se había disipado por completo...

¡Dios-se apresuró a llegar a donde se encontraba un pequeño cuerpo decaído e iluminado por una brillante luz, un extraño circulo de pasto inerte le rodeaba– ¡Pero si es una niña! –dijo tomándola en sus brazos–

- Hi...ka...du... Ma... má... –balbuceó la niña antes de desmayarse–

¡Pequeña! –se asustó el chico– ¿Qué significa todo esto? Es evidente que aquí es donde hubo una batalla pero... –miró a su alrededor– Las dos auras que yo sentí han desaparecido y en su lugar encontré a esta pequeña ¿a caso el dueño de esa aura maligna quería hacerle daño y otro la protegió? Todo esto es demasiado extraño o es que esta niña... –se detuvo moviendo negativamente la cabeza– No eso es imposible, es tan pequeña y pertenece al reino de los humanos... será mejor que la lleve conmigo a casa... –cargó a la pequeña y se dirigió de regreso a casa–

¿Quién esta ahí? –preguntó Umi asustada al escuchar el chillido de una puerta al abrirse– Kurefu ¿eres tú?... ¿Kurefu? –dijo asomando por la puerta de su habitación–

- Shhh, si soy yo –le contestó en un susurro–

¿A dónde es que fuiste? –inquirió Umi curiosa–

- Umi, necesito que me traigas algunas vendas y medicinas -le ordenó-

¿Hermano, estás herido¡Ay! –gritó al encender la luz y ver que en los brazos de su hermano estaba una niña malherida– ¿qué le paso?

- Por favor haz lo que te pedí . Y no me preguntes que pasó que ni yo mismo lo sé solamente se me ocurrió ir a dar un paseo por el bosque y ahí la encontré –repuso suplicante–

- Pero... –insistió la niña–

- Umi sólo ve por lo que te pedí –le regañó–

- Ya voy, ya voy... –corrió a buscar los objetos que su hermano le encargó– Toma, aquí tienes -espetó haciendo entrega de las cosas con molestia luego borró su enojo al notar el pálido semblante de la niña, sintiéndose visiblemente preocupada- se va a poner bien ¿verdad?

- Si no te preocupes, sus heridas no son de gravedad para mañana ya estará mejor –le dijo con gesto despreocupado mientras curaba las heridas de la niña–

- Bien ¿la llevamos a mi habitación? Ella puede quedarse en mi cama –sugirió bondadosa–

- Y tú ¿dónde dormirás? –le preguntó asombrado por la generosidad de su pequeña hermana cosa que no estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella pues era una niña algo especial cuando se trataba de compartir sus cosas–

¿Yo? –pensó– Pues... a un lado de ella, no creo moverme o pegarle mientras duerma.

- De acuerdo solo será por esta noche, ya para cuando esté mejor buscaremos a su madre; lo más seguro es que se haya perdido y algún temible animal la haya atacado –dedujo ante los posibles hechos mientras llegaba a la habitación de su hermanita y depositaba en su cama a la pequeña huésped– Buenas noches, que descanses.

- Igualmente hermanito.

Mientras tanto el perro olfateo a la niña para asegurarse de que ésta aun continuara con vida y una vez habiéndolo comprobado no pudo hacer otra cosa que lamer sus heridas y recostarse a su lado en espera del amanecer para ir en búsqueda de ayuda, el esfuerzo que realizó al combatir contra su contrincante lo dejó agotado. A la mañana siguienteun niño se encontraba buscando a su mascota que siempre le encontraba junto a el en su cama y esa mañana al levantarse simplemente ya no estaba y no respondía a su llamado...

¡Hikari! Amigo ¿dónde estás¡Hikki! –dijo el niño llamando a su amigo. Rantisu es un niño elfo de negra cabellera, ojos azules de piel blanca y fina, de noble carácter, sencillo y reservado, tiene solamente siete años. Por ropa lleva puesto una playera de manga larga y cuello redondo con una pequeña abertura en v al frente de color azul claro y encima una camisa de manga 3/4 azul oscura bordada con hilos dorados y unos pantalones anchos negros y botines de piel también negros.–

- Ran ¿qué pasa, no encuentras a Hikki? –le preguntó la niña de cabellos castaños–

- No. Fuu ¿tú no lo has visto? Esta mañana me levanté y ya no estaba conmigo, le he estado llamando pero no aparece y es extraño nunca se aparta de mi lado –le dijo preocupado–

- No te preocupes, a lo mejor fue a dar un paseo por allá y por eso no viene –le animó Fuu–

¿Tu crees?

¡Claro! Ya verás que luego regresa -le aseguró la nena-

- Eh ¿qué pasa Ran, se te perdió algo-preguntó un segundo niño de alborotada y verde cabellera, ojos color miel, de rostro gracioso y simpático, igual que su carácter. Por ropa lleva una camisa de manga larga del mismo corte que la de Rantisu de color verde pasto, pantalones y botines cafés.-

- Si, es Hikari. Esta mañana me desperté y no estaba a mi lado, Fuu piensa que pudo a ver ido a dar un paseo... Oye Ferio ¿me acompañarías a buscarle?

- Claro, yo te iba a pedir que me acompañaras a dar una vuelta por el bosque.

¡Gracias-se alegró Ran-

¿Puedo acompañarles-se apuntó Fuu-

- Si, tres es mejor que uno -le dijo Ferio y los tres se dirigieron hacia la puerta-

- Fuu, Ferio, Rantisu ¿a dónde creen que van-les pilló el hermano mayor de Rantisu-

¡Zagato-se asustó Ran- Vamos a buscar a Hikari.

- Y a dar un paseo por el bosque -secundó Ferio-

- Yo solo les acompaño -agregó Fuu-

¿A quién le pidieron permiso si sepuede saber-les interrogó Zagato-

- A nadie hermano¿nos das permiso? No seas malito, solo será un paseo ¿si-le pidió Fuu con gesto suplicante-

- Esta bien, tienen mi permiso. Pero llegan para el desayuno y se cuidan ¿de acuerdo-les sugirió el príncipe-

¡De acuerdo-respondieron felizmente los tres-

Rápidamente los niños se apresuraron en salir del palacio, cruzar el valle e ir camino hacia el bosque. Cuando Hikaru recobró el conocimiento lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la imagen de otro lobo que la miraba fijamente su única reacción fue un grito que se escuchó por todo alrededor provocando que los pájaros que aun descansaban en sus nidos salieran volando espantados por tal ruido...

¡KYAAAAA...-gritó Hikaru presa del pánico-

¡Hikari... Hikari-gritaba Rantisu llamando a su mascota-

- Hey Ran, Fuu ¿escucharon eso-le preguntó Ferio a sus compañeros-

- Si, fue el grito de una niña y provino de allí -señaló la pequeña Fuu¿vamos a verla?

- No, de seguro la asustó algún animal inofensivo. Las niñas suelen gritar por cualquier cosa -apuntó Ferio-

¡Oye! Yo soy una niña y no grito por cualquier cosa -le reprochó Fuu¿Y si está en peligro?

- No seas tonta Fuu en este bosque no hay animales peligrosos -repuso Ferio-

- Ya sé, pero... nada perdemos con ir a ver -insistió la niña-

¿Tu que dices Ran-preguntó Ferio encogiéndose de hombros con fastidio-

- Puede que Fuu tenga razón, además podríamos encontrarnos a Hikari por ahí -respondió el ojiazul-

Los tres corrieron hacia el lugar de donde probablemente había procedido el grito mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrarse con Hikari y no con algún peligroso animal, ya estando demasiado cerca, Rantisu pudo divisar a su mascota a través de las ramas de unos matorrales sin percatarse de la presencia de una niña que estaba sentada sobre el pasto y a sus espaldas un gran árbol, aferrada abrazando sus piernitas y en estado de shock

¡Hikari-saludó Rantisu saliendo de su escondite– ¡Oh! –sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa al ver a la niña– U… una niña. Chicos, vengan, Hikari encontró algo!

¿Qué pasa, que fue lo que encon...? –le preguntó Ferio dejando el resto de la pregunta al aire, al ver a la niña–

¡Es una niña! –se sorprendió Fuu- Debió ser ella la que gritó y… ¡está herida! –notó al ver que su brazo derecho sangraba y la mayor parte de su cuerpo se encontraba con rasguños–

- No, no puede ser… Hikari, no fuiste tu ¿verdad amigo-le preguntó Ran un poco asustado, el animal gimió en señal de negación- Entonces, has estado con ella toda la noche, es por eso que no te encontré esta mañana, la has estado cuidando ¿verdad-esta vez recibió un pequeño ladrido como respuesta- Lo sabía, eres un buen amigo. Intentaré hablar con ella… Aiya! Man ná esslya¿Man nályë?... ¿Mallo tulalyë? –dijo en su natal idioma, sin embargo la nena no le respondía,ahora temblaba y su mirada seguía siendo la misma, solo que ahora unas lágrimas corrían por su sucia carita. No entendía nada de lo que le decían aquellos niños.–

- Chicos, no creo que entienda nuestro idioma… no parece ser de aquí. Solo mírenla bien; es de la raza de los hombres -dedujo Fuu con inteligencia- Además está aterrada.

- Pobrecita debe estar muy asustada -se compadeció Ferio- no me imagino quién pudo atreverse a hacerle daño.

- Solo un animal salvaje. Ferio recuerda que el reino de Leiram queda pasando el Iâ Helë –le recordó Fuu–

- Si, pero… no creo que ella no sepa del peligro. Algo más debió ocurrir para que ella haya llegado hasta aquí y en este estado…

- Vaya, a veces me sorprendes. Puede ser que se haya perdido y tuvo la mala suerte de ser atacada por algún animal salvaje –dijo Fuu–

- Aun así tenemos que ayudarla –dijo Ran que no dejaba de mirarla y preocuparse por ella– Oye, no temas, somos amigos y queremos ayudarte –dijo acercándose a ella a paso lento. Hikaru seguía igual–

- No lograremos moverla en el estado en el que estàserá mejor que le digamos a mi hermana ella nos puede ayudar ¿recuerdan cuando una vez me asusté mucho por un accidente y ella me hizo volver? –Rantisu y Ferio asintieron– bueno pues será lo mismo con ella. Ferio acompáñame a buscarla, Ran tú quédate con ella.

Fuu y Ferio con paso rápido regresaron hacia el palacio real, mientras que Rantisu junto con su fiel amigo Hikkari se quedaron junto a Hikaru tratando de tranquilizarla...

- Que crueldad, quien te haya hecho esto no tiene perdón … ya no temas yo estoy aquí para protegerte -le dijo con un cálido caricia en su cabeza-

- Mjh -gimió Hikaru, sin darse cuenta había dejado de temblar-

¡Ya no tiemblas! Esa es una buena señal -le sonrió- ves, no te haré ningún daño Solo quiero ayudarte

¿Qué sucede aquí-preguntó Emeraude acompañada de Fuu y Ferio-

¡Princesa! No lo sabemos, nosotros solo estábamos buscando a Hikari y lo encontramos, pero también la encontramos a ella. Está muy asustada y no ha querido hablar –explicó Rantisu–

- Entiendo… -dijo Emeraude al momento de agacharse y mirarla fijamente a los ojos- Se ha encerrado en su propio mundo, puedo ver un gran temor en sus ojos, necesita de mi ayuda para volver... Arilê... Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalag -murmuró centrando su mirada en los ojos marrones de la nena para penetrar su mente-

- Ah -exclamó Hikaru con dificultad al momento en el que se dilataron sus ojos enormemente. La princesa había logrado penetrar su mente y con su delicada voz la hizo volver a la realidad¡Ma… mamá –dejo escapar al momento de aferrarse a la princesa y comenzar a llorar-

- Ya. Tranquila. –le dijo la princesa después de abrazarla– "No puede ser… ¿qué fueron todas esas imágenes que vi, esta niña ha sufrido mucho …" –pensó, todos los recuerdos de la nena la dejaron sorprendida– Tranquila, ya todo estará bien –le susurró al momento de cargarla. Su rostro se mostraba ligeramente pálido- Será mejor que la llevemos a casa, necesita descanso y que curemos sus heridas.

¿Hermana te sientes bien? –le preguntó su hermanita al notar la palidez de su hermana–

- Si, estoy bien solo un poco agotada pero estoy bien -sonrió levemente-

¿Viste algo malo en su mente-inquirió curiosa la ojiverde-

- Así es, pude ver toda la desgracia por la que ha pasado... niños solo quiero pedirles que sean amables con ella, ahora solo nos tiene a nosotros.

- Si -respondieron al comprender la situación de la pequeña extraña-

Hikaru habiendo pasado por desagradables cosas y sintiéndose finalmente protegida se desvaneció en los brazos de su protectora. Mientras tanto... Una niña de hermosos cabellos azules se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana para estar al pendiente de su nueva compañera de habitación, la noche anterior su hermano la había encontrado gravemente herida y la llevo con él a su casa y ella había tomado la decisión de cuidarla. Llevaba ya cierto tiempo observándola cuando de pronto Nova abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor...

¡Hermano, la niña ya despertó-anunció Umi alegremente-

¿Do... Donde estoy-preguntó Nova al no reconocer el lugar-

- Estas en mi casa y esta es mi habitación -le respondió Umi-

¿Tu casa-se sintió confundida hasta que de pronto recordó¿Y el lobo malo?... ¿Hikadu y mi mamá están bien?... ¿Las encontaron-Inquirió desesperada-

- Hey, demasiadas preguntas... -repuso sintiéndose mareada de tan repentino interrogatorio-

- Creo que yo puedo responderlas -intervino el hermano de Umi con un semblante melancólico- Supongo que el lobo malo al que te refieres es el que te hizo esas heridas ¿verdad-Nova asintió- Bien, pues no queda rastro alguno de el, lo he buscado por todo el bosque y no lo he encontrado. En cuanto a tu madre y supongo que a quien nombraste primero es tu hermana... no sé nada de ellas. Pequeña ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que te sucedió?

- Yo... -gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las sonrosadas mejillas de Nova-

¡Hermano que cruel eres, mira ya la hiciste llorar-le regaño su hermanita-

- Lo siento… si no quieres decírmelo te comprendo debe ser muy duro para ti querer recordar la pesadilla que viviste -se disculpó-

¡Pero no te preocupes, ya no estás sola! Ahora nos tienes a nosotros que te cuidaremos y serás parte de la familia ¿verdad Kurefu-resolvió Umi con un efusivo entusiasmo-

- Este... Umi no crees que... -Umi lo fulminó con la mirada- Yo... Je, je je... está bien, se quedará con nosotros -repuso con una risita nerviosa rascándose la nuca- Además papá y mamá no volverán muy pronto y cuando eso suceda ya les explicaremos -dijo sonriendo ampliamente-

- Gacias -respondió Nova esbozando una pequeña sonrisa"Espeo que Mamá y Hikadu estén bien. Estoy seguda de que están vivas... MamàHikadu, no me dare por vencida y cuando pueda las buscadé" -pensó la nena aún con esperanza-

- Oye y ¿cómo te llamas-inquirió Umi, sacando bruscamente de sus pensamientos a su compañera-

¿Eh? Y... Yo me llamo Nova -respondió tímidamente-

¿Nova? Que extraño nombre, pero es muy bonito. Yo me llamo Umi Aelin, pero todos me llaman simplemente Umi -se presentó con un eminente estilo¿no eres de por aquí, verdad?

- No -respondió moviendo la cabeza negativamente- Yo... soy de Leidam.

¿De Leiram? Wow, eso está muy lejos de aquí -dijo Umi completamente sorprendida- Vaya, entonces ese malvado lobo del que hablaste te hizo alejarte mucho de tu casa.

- Si, nosotas solo estábamos en el bosque de las Hadas, mirándolas y ese lobo malo nos atacó, mi mamita se quedó ahí para potegernos y luego saliedon otros dos lobos más y nos persiguiedon a Hikadu y a mi y tuvimos que sepadarnos -le relató Nova dejando caer algunas lágrimas sobre la sábana que la cubría-

- Que horrible. Pero ya no te preocupes, mi hermano y yo te vamos a cuidar -le dijo Umi en un cálido abrazo-

¿Dices que fue un lobo el que las atacó y que tiene también la habilidad de dividirse-reiteró Kurefu con interés, Nova asintió- Es extraño, no conozco de ningún otro lobo con semejantes habilidades, sólo el lobo guardián del bosque sagrado tiene poderes mágicos pero no es agresivo... ¿estás segura de que se trataba de un lobo¿no era un grifo u otra criatura?

- No, era un lobo gande y muy malo, mató a las Hadas -repuso Nova con tristeza-

- Bien, esto es muy extraño. -repitió nuevamente-

- Kurefu ¿crees que sea algo muy malo y venga a atacarnos-preguntó con mucho miedo-

- No lo sé. Pero no tengas miedo, si es una criatura del abismo negro no llegará hasta aquí, no acostumbran alejarse de su territorio -le consoló"Aunque... No, no creo que esa extraña aura maligna haya tenido que ver con ese animal" -pensó descartando la posible idea de que fuera lo que había presentido-

- Tienes razón. Bueno... ¡A desayunar-agregó Umi con gran alegría- Porque ya está listo el desayuno ¿no es así Kurefu?

-Eee -gulp- E... en unos momentos estará listo. Je -por andar indagando sobre el ataque de su pequeña huésped olvidó por completo preparar el desayuno-

Emeraude y los niños ya estaban de vuelta en el palacio sobre una pequeña colina en el valle de Fraria, con cautela, la princesa depositó a Hikaru sobre una cómoda cama, sus heridas ya habían sido atendidas y la cubrió con las sábanas. La nena abrió los ojos y enderezó su cuerpo para quedar sentada.

- Shh, tranquila no pasa nada solo te puse sobre una cama para que puedas dormir mejor ¿si-le dijo con una caricia en su mejilla- Anda, duerme y cuando hayas dormido lo suficiente te traeré algo de comer, de seguro no has probado bocado alguno ¿verdad? –Hikaru negó - Bien, entonces te traeré algo de comer –le dijo levantándose lentamente de la cama-

- Mmhh -gimió nuevamente Hikaru tomando la mano de la princesa para que no se fuera-

¿No quieres que me vaya-le preguntó, recibiendo esta vez un movimiento negativo- Ya veo, tienes miedo de quedarte sola, pero no puedo quedarme tengo algunas cosas que hacer -Hikaru empezó a llorar- No llores.

- Hermana, nosotros podemos quedarnos con ella. Claro, si es que ella quiere –le apoyó Fuu-

- Gracias Fuu... dime si ellos se quedan contigo ¿me dejarás ir-le preguntó a la nena con su dulce mirada-

- ... -Hikaru bajó la mirada, lentamente soltó la mano de la princesa y luego asintió-

- Bien, te traeré tu comida y luego vendré a ver como sigues -le sonrió para luego salir de la habitación-

¡Hola! No temas nosotros solo queremos ser tus amigos. Yo me llamo Fuuél es Rantisu pero le decimos Ran y este niño es Ferio -dijo la ojiverde presentando a sus compañeros cortésmente-

¡Oye! no me digas "este" que tengo mi nombre -seofendió Ferio-

- Jijiji... lo siento -se disculpó¿puedes decirnos tu nombre-Fuu estaba entusiasmada por tener cerca de ella a una niña de la raza de los humanos-

- Ay Fuu, no seas tonta, no ves que no puede hablar -le recordó Ferio-

¿No puedes hablar-preguntó Ran preocupado. Hikari el lobo se subió a la cama, la niña se asustó-

- Pobrecita, la princesa nos ha dicho que ha pasado por muchas cosas malas, aun está muy asustada y debe ser por eso que ya no quiere hablar -dedujo Ferio-

- No temas, Hikki es bueno no te hará daño -Ran tomó la mano de Hikaru y la puso sobre la cabeza del lobo guiándola para que le acaricie- Ves.

- Hi... Hik... Hikki -pronunció Hikaru-

¡Si puedes hablar-dijeron con alegría los tres-

- S… si –respondió con timidez–

- Entonces ¿puedes decirnos cómo te llamas-reiteró Fuu-

- Hi... ka.. du -respondió pausadamente-

- Hikadu! Que gracioso nombre, se parece al nombre de Hikari -dijo Ferio con una pequeña risita. Hikari lamió la mejilla de la niña agradeciéndole la confianza-

- Fe... Fedio..., F... Fuu..., Dan... Dantisu -dijo señalando a cada uno para recordar sus nombres–

- Ah, ya entendí, no puedes pronunciar la "r". Eso quiere decir que te llamas Hikaru ¿verdad? –reparó Fuu en la observación que hizo al escuchar la pronunciación de los nombres, y Hikaru asintió–

- Hikaru...Es un nombre muy bonito -le halagó Rantisu-

- S... si –se ruborizó la aludida, agachando la mirada- Mmjjhh -se quejó apretando con fuerza las sábanas–

¡Sus heridas están sangrando de nuevo-se asustó Fuu–

¡Voy por la princesa! –se apuró Ferio–

¡Yo voy por el botiquín de emergencia! –dijo Fuu–

- Mjh… ¡mami-gritó presa del dolor–

- Tran... tranquila, la princesa podrá curar tus heridas -dijo Rantisu tomándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos su preocupación era evidente al igual que Hikari que no se apartaba de su regazo. Ferio tardó un poco en encontrar a la princesa de no haber sido por que el príncipe Zagato le acompañó hacia el lugar en el que ella se encontraba. Fuu no tardó en llegar con los vendajes y momentos después llegaron Ferio, Zagato y Emeraude–

- Ahh… me duele… duele mucho –se quejaba la niña, que yacía recostada sobre la cama y apretando con fuerza las sabanas que se habían teñido ligeramente de rojo–

- Emeraude ayúdame con el vendaje, Fuu pásame un algodón y alcohol, posiblemente tengamos que suturar la herida –les indicó Zagato sin perder la calma y que era el único que sabía un poco de curaciones y medicina. Haciendo uso de un brebaje anestésico que le sirvió a la niña para perder en cierto modo el dolor y así poder realizar la sutura–

- Se va a poner bien ¿verdad hermana? –le preguntó la pequeña Fuu que se encontraba preocupada–

- No te preocupes, mi hermano sabe lo que hace. Hikaru está en buenas manos –le aseguró Ran–

- Que suerte que tu hermano sepa de estas cosas –le halagó su amigo Ferio–

- Si. –sonrió el pequeño–

- Bien, he terminado, la herida ya está cerrada solo falta que sea vendada. –dejó decir mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus manos–

- Muchas gracias cariño –le dijo su esposa quién vendaba a la niña–

- No es nada, solo hice lo que debía. Te veo en el jardín –le correspondió con un beso saliendo de la habitación–

- Bueno chicos, la nena tiene que descansar ya, solo les dejaré estar un poco más con ella para que no se sienta sola en lo que se queda dormida ¿de acuerdo? –les sugirió la princesa–

- Si. –asintieron–

- Buenas noches pequeña, que descanses –se despidió Emeraude besándole la frente–

- Bue… buenas noches –le respondió con dificultad estando aún bajo los efectos del anestésico–

- Vaya susto que nos diste –dijo Fuu al momento en el que su hermana saliera cerrando la puerta tras de si– Pero lo bueno es que ya estás curada.

- Lo… lo siento –se disculpó con tristeza–

- Oh no, no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal, es solo que…–repuso Fuu sintiéndose apenada dejando las palabras al aire–

- Nos preocupaste mucho, apenas y te conocemos pero…no vamos a dejar que nada malo te pase –finalizó Ferio. Hikaru sonrió–

- Si, eso era lo que quería decirte –apuntó Fuu–

- No… -murmuró Rantisu con la mirada agachada y con los ojos escondidos tras unos cortos cabellos que le cubrían, había permanecido en silencio desde que terminaran de curar a Hikaru– no es justo, no lo es.

¿Qué? –se sorprendió Fuu–

- Oye Ran ¿Qué no es justo… a caso tu no sientes cariño por ella…¿Qué es lo que te pasa? O me vas a decir que estas celoso… -le reprochó Ferio con dureza. Hikaru volvió a agachar la cabeza–

- No… yo… digo que… no es justo –apretó los puños– No es justo que Hikaru esté sufriendo, no se dan cuenta! Ella… ella solo es una niña y… y ya no tiene familia –reprochó levantando la mirada con lágrimas de furia resbalando por su mejilla–

- Ran –murmuró Ferio, se había quedado sin palabras–

- Tienes razón… tal vez su familia ya no esté aquí con ella pero… ten en cuenta una cosa. Ahora nos tiene a nosotros que la vamos a cuidar y a querer como a una de la familia –le hizo ver Fuu, esbozando una alegre sonrisa, Rantisu se asombró por la respuesta de su amiga–

- Si ¿Ya viste Hikaru? Nosotros te vamos a cuidar y a querer mucho –celebró Rantisu recuperando su alegría–

Hikaru esbozó una última sonrisa antes de caer desvanecida sobre la cama. Los niños se asustaron por la reacción pero luego se dieron cuenta de que solo había quedado dormida presa del cansancio y un poco del efecto del medicamento, los tres sonrieron alegres y se retiraron de la habitación para dejar a la nena descansar...

Aiya! Man ná esslya: Hola! Cómo te llamas?

Man nályë? Mallo tulalyë: Quién eres? De dónde vienes?

Arilê... Telin le thaed: Pequeña... He venido a ayudarte.

Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad: Oye mi voz, vuelve a la luz.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Realidades.

Un día, tan solo un día ya había transcurrido desde Nova, Hikaru y su madre fueron víctimas del temible Innova, quien se encontraba casi ya recuperado y estaba por realizar su trabajo... robarle todo el poder mágico a la única víctima que logró capturar el día anterior. La reina Mariel permanecía cautiva en una oscura y fría celda, sus heridas aun estaban presentes más sin embargo el sangrado se había detenido, lentamente abrió los ojos para mirar nuevamente la triste realidad...

No Mariel... nada de esto fue un mal sueño, es real. Mis niñas… ojalá y aun se encuentren con vida y con bien... Anhelo tanto estar con ustedes –murmuró en un sollozo.

Llorando otra vez por tu desgracia –se burló Innova de entre las sombras.

¿Quién está ahí? Muéstrese cobarde –le retó Mariel.

¿Cobarde yo? Ja, no me hagas reír estupida humana –le recriminó al momento de mostrarse ante ella.

"¡Un elfo!" –pensó asombrada- Dígame ¿Qué es lo que desea de mi?... ¿Dónde están mis hijas, que hizo con ellas? –preguntó recuperando su anterior tono de voz.

De ti, simplemente ese hermoso poder que tienes y de tus hijas también quiero lo mismo, desgraciadamente pudieron escapar de mis manos, esas horrendas criaturas tuvieron la osadía de vencerme... pero esto no se quedará así, no pienso descansar hasta encontrarlas y quitarles lo más preciado que tienen dentro de ellas y acabar con sus vidas, así como lo haré contigo –respondió Innova con indiferencia.

No puede ser –se espantó la mujer– Tú no tienes derecho de obtener nada de ellas.

Eso ya lo veremos pero... respóndeme una pregunta ¿cómo es que seres tan insignificantes como ustedes tengan poderes mágicos? No es posible que asquerosos seres como esas dos niñas tengan tan alto nivel de magia.

Eso pregúntatelo tú mismo -le respondió con en el mismo tono indiferente.

¡Estúpida! –la abofeteo.

Ah…Podrás pegarme, incluso matarme pero nunca te diré nada –le retó.

¡Maldita...!

‚?Innova! –le llamó Avâthare.

Mi señor –se presentó ante él– ¡No puede ser! –sus ojos se dilataron de sobremanera al ver a su señor que de a momentos se ponía translúcido.

Innova, estoy perdiendo poder necesito energía ¡pronto! –le ordenó.

Si. -Innova regresó a la celda en un rápido acto– Es inútil que te resistas de aquí no podrás escapar –le amenazó amarrándola del brazo con fuerza viendo los esfuerzos que ella hacía para soltarse.

¡Suéltame maldito, no obtendrás nada de mi! –le gritó.

Tonta. Mi señor he aquí a la fuente de su poder –le dijo al momento de presentarle a la mujer.

¡Suéltame! –le gritó. Innova liberó su brazo– ‚?Dios mío... No puede ser! –dijo perturbada al percatarse de la imagen del hombre frente a ella...

Rápido, necesito de su energía –le ordenó Avâthare.

Si –acató Innova, enseguida procedió a realizar un hechizo– ¡Nume ed la gurth!

Aaahh –gritó la mujer cuando un poderoso rayo cayó sobre ella, un rayo que en lugar de matarla de inmediato le iba robando poco a poco toda su mágica energía…

La pequeña Hikaru ya había despertado de su largo descanso y ahora se encontraba caminando sola por uno de los pasillos del palacio buscando a sus nuevos amigos; finalmente se había recuperado y sintiéndose sola decidió salir a buscarlos. Llevaba rato caminando y al dar vuelta hacia un pasillo se sintió perdida...

Oh no, creo que me he peidido ¿qué voy a hacer?... –se preguntó al momento de recargarse junto a una pared, dejándose caer y luego abrazar sus piernitas- poi favor que alguien me ayude

Hikaru –le susurró una voz.

¡Me encontaron! –se alegró mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar a nadie– No… No hay nadie...

Hikaru... –volvió a escuchar.

¿Quién... quién esta ahí… Quién me llama ¿eres tú mamita? -preguntó asustada, esa voz era parecida a la de su madre.

... Ven... -dijo otra vez- ... Ven... –repitió.

¿Mami? -respondió levantándose de su lugar y comenzó a caminar siguiendo la voz.

Sígueme, sigue mi voz... Ven. –continuó llamándole.

Tu voz es muy bonita. Mami, te estañé mucho –repuso la nena sintiéndose atraída, mientras caminaba llegó hasta el final de un oscuro pasillo, y en él pudo ver una luz que brillaba a través de una puerta, de pronto su cuerpo fue rodeado por una blanca luz.

Aquí estoy... ven...

Si... –respondió, su mirada se mostraba ida y sin brillo, moviendo su cuerpo solamente por inercia; cerca de la puerta levantó su manita para poder girar la perilla y abrir la puerta.

¡No! –le gritó una voz atrás de ella– Ahí no puedes entrar

¿Qué? –dijo volviendo a la realidad– ¡Pincesa! –corrió la nena para abrazar a la princesa dejando caer lágrimas al aire– Yo... me peidi... estaba buscando a Fuu, Fedio y Dan... y me peidí, luego escuché una voz que me llamaba y... -se soltó a llorar.

¿Una voz dices? –Hikaru asintió con la cara escondida entre la falda de su vestido.

Si, me llamó por mi nombe y me dijo "ven"... la... la escuché en esa puerta –le dijo señalando el lugar.

"Pero si esa puerta es... La habitación sagrada. No puede ser, como es que esta niña haya escuchado la voz. Solamente..." -pensó desconcertada.

Peidón, yo no quise entar ahí, yo solo quedía encontar a mis amigos y… –se disculpó entre sollozos al notar el rostro serio de la princesa.

Tranquila, no pasa nada... te he encontrado y ahora te llevaré con los demás –le dijo agachándose para mirar a los ojos de la nena y sonreírle. La tomó de la manó y la llevó hacia los jardines del palacio– Mira, ahí están tus nuevos amiguitos, ve. –le dijo en un afable tono–

¡Hikaru! –celebraron con alegría Fuu y Ferio al verla de pie, corriendo hacia ella para saludarla.

Bien niños, la pequeña Hikaru vino a verles; se había perdido por uno de los pasillos al estarles buscando... por fortuna la encontré y la traje. Bueno niños, sean buenos con ella, sigan jugando y... ¡diviértanse! –les dijo Emeraude con simpatía retirándose hacia el castillo.

¿Te perdiste? –preguntó Ferio ingenuamente.

Ay Ferio claro que se perdió, no conoce el castillo –le recordó Fuu.

Si que tonto, lo había olvidado –reparó apenado.

¡Chicos la encontré! –anunció Rantisu saliendo de entre unos arbustos con una pelota en sus manos– ¡Hikaru, ya estás bien! –se alegró de verla.

Si... ¡Ho...Hola! –les saludó.

¡Que bueno que ya estás bien, me alegro por ti! –reiteró Rantisu con benevolencia. Hikaru empezó a reír quedamente– ¿Qué pasa, a caso dije algo gracioso? –le preguntó extrañado.

Hey Ran, te ves muy bien con tu nuevo peinado... ja ja ja ja... esas hojas te hacen ver lindo –se burló Ferio-

Si, Ferio tiene razón ja ja ja –le secundó Fuu.

¿Hojas? Ah, ya veo –dijo Rantisu al sentir con su mano una de tantas hojas y ramitas que tenía atoradas en su cabello– Je je je no me di cuenta –rió avergonzado.

Te ayudo –se ofreció Hikaru.

Si –le respondió inclinándose para que Hikaru le ayudara– Muchas gracias –le dijo una vez que la nena terminara.

No es nada –respondió Hikaru tímidamente dejando ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, esa mística mirada de Ran la intimidaba.

Oye, te has puesto roja –observó Ferio mirándola directamente a los ojos.

¿Qué? ¡Kyaaa! –gritó Hikaru aferrándose a Rantisu, los hermosos ojos enmielados de Ferio la asustaron le habían hecho recordar aquellos fríos ojos del malvado lobo que le arrebató a su familia- ¡No¡Dan, tengo miedo... me... me asusta... tengo miedo!

¡Ferio, la has asustado! –le regañó Fuu.

¿Yo? Pero si no hice nada –se quejó extrañado.

Hikaru ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué fue lo que te asustó? –le preguntó mientras la abrazaba delicadamente.

Sus ojos... me... me asustan... son... son como los de lobo malo... como lobo malo que atacó a mi familia... y me dan miedo –le dijo Hikaru sollozando de miedo–

Lo... Lo siento Hikaru, no fue mi intención asustarte –se disculpó Ferio colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Hikaru.

Dices que un lobo mató a tu familia... entonces sí fue un animal salvaje el que te atacó a ti y a tu familia.Que cruel… -dijo Fuu.

Oye no tengas miedo, nada malo te va a pasar, yo estoy aquí para protegerte. Te lo prometo –le aseguró Rantisu, sentía un gran cariño hacia la nena por lo que le prometió protegerla y cuidarla.

Yo también –le secundó Ferio.

Y yo –terció Fuu.

Ga... Gacias –les agradeció la nena soltando lentamente a Rantisu para mostrarles una alegre sonrisa.

Así está mejor –le sonrió Rantisu– Qué tal si jugamos a ver quien tarda más en no dejar caer la pelota y al que pierda… mmm… al que pierda le hacemos muchas cosquillas

-Si! –contesto con alegría.

Mientras tanto Nova al segundo día de su estancia en Eira ya se había levantado de la cama y sin ninguna herida sobre su cuerpo, la magia del mago la había curado por completo y ahora se encontraba reunida con otros niños en un pequeño claro del bosque observando a sus compañeros quienes practicaban los hechizos básicos que Kurefu les estaba enseñando...

Umi, enséñame el hechizo Brisa de luna –le pidió su hermano.

Si... ¡Hwesta... ed Isil! –murmuró Umi. De la palma de sus manos surgió un suave viento.

Muy bien, has progresando –le halagó Kurefu.

Gracias Her... digo, gracias maestro.

Ascott, por favor enséñame el hechizo Serpiente de fuego.

Si maestro...Lhug ed Irianir –conjuró el joven aprendiz formando una llamarada en forma de serpiente con la punta de su dedo índice.

Excelente, también has progresado –le felicitó su maestro.

¡Muy bien, felicidades! –les aplaudió Nova desde su asiento.

Gracias –dijeron Umi y Ascott al unísono.

Oye ¿por que no intentas tu también hacer un hechizo? Es muy fácil –le sugirió Ascott a Nova.

¿Yo? No, no puedo –dijo Nova sinceramente.

Anda, es muy fácil. Si nosotros podemos por qué tu no –le secundó Umi.

De veidad creen que yo pueda –preguntó incrédula. Ascott y Umi asintieron– Lo intentaré –aseguró y empezó a concentrarse si conjurar hechizo alguno, quería intentar al menos crear una pequeña esfera de magia en su mano. Kurefu prestó atención, si la niña creaba la más mínima señal de magia le serviría para despejar todas sus dudas sobre si ella fue la que se salvó por si sola.

Vamos, tú puedes –le alentó Ascott.

Nooo, no puedo –se rindió cansada de tanto esfuerzo.

"Entonces no fue ella… pero que tonto, los humanos no poseen ningún don mágico" No te preocupes algún día podrás lograrlo –le mintió después de su descubrimiento– Eydan, es tu turno.

Si –respondió un niño de corto cabello cenizo, ojos color miel, un poco más alto que Ascott, de unos 7 años que vestía una camisa negra con unos pantalones verdes y unos botines también verdes.

¡Eydan tú puedes! –le alentó Umi, era su mejor amigo y apenas estaba empezando a hacer uso de la magia.

Silme –pronunció y una luz brillante surgió de la palma de sus manos.

Genial, es tu primera vez y te salió excelente –le halagó Ascott.

Gracias, estuve practicando –le dijo sonrojado.

Muy bien niños, por hoy ha sido todo mañana seguiremos practicando –anunció su profesor.

Si –respondieron los tres niños. Eran los únicos que estaban aprendiendo magia pues la pertenecer a una familia de alto rango en Eira, su deber era aprender a controlar sus dones.

Vaya, su clase es muy intedesante... en Leidam no tenemos maestos de magia –dijo Nova.

‚?Eres de Leiram? –dijo Eydan asombrado– Wow, con razón no puedes realizar hechizos… pero no importa! Eres muy bonita –le halagó.

Gracias –se ruborizó– pero ¿por qué no puedo hacer magia?

Nova, no lo tomes a mal pero… los humanos no pueden realizar magia, por qué, no lo sé. Solo los Istari como nosotros podemos –le informó Umi.

Ah, ya veo –dijo Nova con tristeza.

¿Vienes de visita¿Dónde están tus padres? Yo siempre quise conocer a un humano –inquirió Eydan emocionado.

No, el hermano de Umi me encontó… mi mamì mi hermana y yo fuimos atacada por un lobo y nos sepadamos… ahoda creo que me quedé sola –le contó.

Oh, discúlpame fui muy imprudente, no sabía –se disculpó el chico.

No esta bien, aun tengo la espedanza de volver a verlas –sonrió.

Eso es bueno –le dijo Eydan.

Oye Nova no es que te lo diga por desanimarte pero y si no encuentras a tu familia ¿Qué vas a hacer, piensas regresar a tu hogar–inquirió Umi.

No lo sé… mi mami y mi hermana son la única familia que tengo y sin ellas ya nada me queda –balbuceó tristemente.

No digas eso, me tienes a mi y a mi hermano y juntos seremos una familia –le animó Umi.

¿Y tus papás? –inquirió la niña.

Mis papás ya no están con nosotros… mi mamá murió cuando yo solo tenía dos años y mi papá también, tuvieron un accidente –dijo con tristeza– pero ya no los extraño, mi hermano siempre me habla de ellos y sé que allá donde están viven muy felices y con mi hermano a mi lado nunca me he sentido sola –repuso esbozando una sonrisa.

Es cierto, también nos tienen a nosotros que somos sus amigos y siempre estaremos para lo que necesiten –señaló Ascott.

Si –lo secundó Eydan.

Gracias amigos –les dijeron Umi y Nova.

Niños ya pueden irse a sus casas. En especial tú Ascott, te has estado quedando mucho tiempo en nuestra casa y tu madre ya vino a hablar conmigo –le informó su maestro.

Si maestro. Bueno ¡nos vemos mañana! –se despidió el niño que salió corriendo camino a casa.

Yo también me voy, hasta mañana –se despidió Eydan.

¡Hasta mañana! –le respondieron las niñas.

Umi, Nova, vayamos a casa –les dijo Kurefu.

¡Si!

¡Uy, que hambre tengo! –dijo Kurefu a quién le rugía el estómago.

Ja ja ja ja… oye hermano parece como si tuvieras un lobo en tu estómago, gruñe igualito –se burló su hermanita.

Je je je, si, se parece mucho –rió Nova.

¿Qué, quieren decir que tengo cara de lobo? –ambas asintieron a su pregunta– ¡Ah si¡Pues ahora van a ver como es cuando tengo una cara de lobo! Groar… grrrr, me las voy a comerrr… grrr –le amenazó imitando al animal.

Ah, no! … corre Nova, corre… ja ja ja –rió divertida mientras corría.

Espera, me va a comer… ja ja ja –también reía tratando de alcanzar a su amiga.

¡No huyan! Ya verán, las alcanzaré –las empezó a perseguir, atrapando a Umi– Grrr… te tengo

Nooo, ja ja ja nooo, me haces cosquillas ja ja ja –dijo riendo a carcajadas.

J aja ja… que buen hermano tienes, es muy divertido –rió Nova.

Tú también –Kurefu soltó a su hermana para alcanzar a Nova.

Y entre risas y carreras, los tres regresaron a casa con una gran alegría sobre sus rostros, Kurefu siempre hacía reír a su pequeña hermana y si de ahora en adelante también cuidaría de Nova, la trataría de igual manera como a una de su familia. Era casi ya la hora de la comida y después de las arduas prácticas y el juego sus estómagos les exigían alimento, así que se prepararon para degustar sus sagrados alimentos...

De regreso a Fraria, Hikaru, Fuu, Ferio y Rantisu se encontraban muy alegres jugando a correr y atraparse algo conocido en muestro mundo como "pesca, pesca", a lo lejos una niña de 7 años, de cabellos púrpura y ojos lila, portaba un elegante vestido y los observaba jugar con cierto fastidio pues para ella esas cosas no eran de su agrado. Cansada ya de ver cómo los niños se divertían se acercó a interrumpirlos…

Oigan, dejen ya de jugar esos juegos estúpidos –les reprochó con fastidio.

¡Alcione! –exclamaron sorprendidos los que la conocían.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le reclamó ferio.

Que dejen de jugar tontos, eso quiero –respondió con rudeza.

Y por que no mejor te vas por donde viniste, aquí no eres bienvenida –le reprochó Fuu.

Porque tengo la libertad de estar donde yo quiera, niña tonta –le contestó.

Ya basta Alcione, mejor vete a molestar a otro lado y déjanos tranquilos –le reclamó Rantisu.

No me voy a ir, ya les dije que puedo estar donde yo quiera y aquí me voy a quedar.

Entonces, vámonos –les dijo Fuu a sus compañeros– no la soporto.

Ay si, no la soporto –dijo Alcione imitando con burla la voz de Fuu– ¿Y tú quién eres… una tonta más que se unió al grupo? –le preguntó a Hikaru al percatarse de su presencia; ella solo se escondió detrás de Rantisu.

Déjala, no la molestes –la defendió el niño.

Yo molesto a quien yo quiera… Oye tonta, no me vas a responder o te comieron la lengua por los lobos… respóndeme… qué no me escuchaste –le gritó enojada.

Aahh –gritó asustada la pelirroja.

¿Me tienes miedo? Ja ja ja... –se acercó a ella– Es lo único que sabes hacer, esconderte… Oigan pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí… es una sucia humana, una sangre sucia, lo peor que puede existir en este mundo –se burló con dureza.

¡Ya cállate! –le gritó Fuu soltándole una cachetada– No voy a permitir que la insultes de esa forma, aquí la única sangre sucia y lo peor que puede existir eres tú –la defendió.

Estúpida –dijo levantando su mano para devolverle la cachetada pero Rantisu y Ferio la detuvieron– ¡Suéltenme! No voy a permitir que esta tonta me insulte –les gritó tratando se soltarse.

-Ya vete! –le gritaron todos, excepto Hikaru.

La pelirroja estaba demasiado asustada nunca en su vida había escuchado palabras tan duras como esas, se sintió amenazada, Alcione le había infundido un profundo miedo y no sabía qué hacer, de pronto sus ojos se vieron inundados de lágrimas, se sentía herida y humillada ¿por qué esa niña había sido tan dura con ella ¿por qué si ni siquiera la conocía y ya la había insultado de esa forma? No lo entendía y sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que saliera huyendo, no soportaría escuchar una palabra más y así lo hizo, se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno, solo se dejo llevar a donde sus pies la guiaban... sus amigos gritaron su nombre y escuchó una estruendosa risa burlona, no quiso voltear ni escuchar, siguió su camino… los chicos le reclamaron a Alcione y corrieron tras ella, no la perderían, no después de haberla encontrado y haberse encariñado con ella y peor aun sus heridas aun no sanaban por completo, a como diera lugar tenían que alcanzarla…

Continuará...

Diccionario de Hechizos usados en este chapter :

1.- Hwesta ed Isil: Brisa de Luna

2.- Lhug ed Irianir: Serpiente de Fuego

3.- Silme: Luz estelar

Hola! si ya se que quisieran matarme por haberme tardado siglos en actualizar pero las malditas musas han renunciado u.u y no he podido encontrarles reemplazo... ademas de que tengo problemas de sobra y poco tiempo, pero bueno hago lo que puedo n.n... agradezco la paciente espera y hare todo lo posible por encontrar nuevas musas y volver a escribir... ja ne!


End file.
